


爱情故事

by JOYCE000



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000
Summary: 关于《情人》五个不同的故事，五组各色的人设，【烟尘】《爱情故事》已经全部结束了。首先我要谢谢一直阅读它们，无论喜欢还是不喜欢它们的你们。其次，关于系列中的最后一篇《情人》又有一些不得不说的话。•关于范丞丞首先范丞丞是一个有钱人毋庸置疑，但同时他也是一个有情人。关于他的杀人，在故事的第6节中，林彦俊曾在范丞丞开车差点出事故的时候说到，“原来我们范少爷也会害怕啊，我以为你连杀人都不怕呢！”这里足以看出范丞丞还是具有一个正常人的良知和畏惧的，但是最后他还是中了圈套而杀人。这是爱情的盲目和冲动。关于他的结局，他对林彦俊的谅解不仅是出于爱，还有愧疚。如果他能给林彦俊更好的保护，不让他被绑架，那么也许会有所不同。•关于林彦俊我只能说他是一个天选之子，也是一个倒霉孩子。他在故事中面对的世俗的卑微，自尊的践踏，身心的伤害，都让他变得没办法用加害者或者受害者去一概而论。他是命运的承担者。就像他说的，如果自己是先被范丞丞带走，会不会有什么不一样呢？•关于范丞丞&林彦俊我对他们爱情的定义是——复杂故事中的简单爱情。回头去看，他们的爱情没有富家子弟的纸醉金迷，也没有世俗情侣的喋喋不休。只是寒凉秋夜时的拥抱和万家灯火时的烟火。范丞丞的只有一个情人，林彦俊的姻缘绳无不透露着它们两个爱情故事中的纯情。两个人分别展现的是一见钟情和日久生情，所幸条条大路通罗马，这一切都不过是指向互相相爱。故事的最后，范丞丞说“怪我，太想把你留在我身边。”在第6节的结尾，如果一个人真得能够甘心放手，另一个人能够狠心离开，那么至少不会是生命上的两败俱伤。只是对爱情和温暖的贪心和渴望牵绊住了他们。走向一场命中注定的悲剧。•关于陈立农陈立农在故事中承担的是利益副线。在这个只有过程和结局的故事当中，我们并没有看到起因。我们对陈立农不择手段报复范丞丞和毫不留情伤害林彦俊的原因不得而知.但我想说的是，这个世界上所有的嫉妒和仇恨都是事出有因。对于这个人物，我们切不可妄下论断。•关于陆定昊陆定昊在故事中承担的是道德副线。关于这一点我并没有展开叙述，因为害怕冲淡大家对于主线的注意力和冗长篇幅但故事中有价值的句子还是出现他的身上。无论是林彦俊对他“要把命运掌握在你自己的手里，去过你自己的生活。”还是他对林彦俊“只有能够让自己感到开心的地方才是真正的世界。”最后，该故事为严重私设！严禁上升！希望两位宝贝和亲爱的读者们都能在让自己开心的世界生活。再次谢谢大家。





	1. 爱情故事——情书

1.  
“老板，这个怎么卖啊?”  
“这个吗？58，情侣的话可以打六折哦！”

 

范丞丞从自己成年之后就一直在这里经营这家小店铺，店里只卖玩偶，因为他自己很喜欢。  
范丞丞的店还有一个特别的地方——只要是情侣，一律都会打折。

但是老板自己却是一个单身汉。

今天范丞丞的店铺早早的就关了门，因为他要去看电影。  
上映的是一部喜剧片，范丞丞最喜欢这种无脑的喜剧片。  
没有一点负担，只是图个开心。

在电影院排队买爆米花的时候，范丞丞的前面站着一个男生。  
个子挺高，又很瘦，大夏天还穿着长袖长裤。  
“他都不热吗？”范丞丞低头看了看自己的无袖T恤。

“一份大份的爆米花，谢谢。”  
他的声音很好听，带着自己不熟悉的口音。  
范丞丞刚想着他一个人怎么能吃掉一份大份的爆米花呢？就看到他一走出队伍，就有一个女孩子迎上来。  
啊，原来是双人份。

范丞丞买好自己的东西就进了影厅。  
还没有开始放映，影厅里的灯还没有关，暖暖地从墙壁打过来。

“不好意思让一下，不好意思让一下，不好意思。”  
范丞丞一路借过才接近了自己的座位。  
“不好意思让一下，啊！对不起啊！”  
到了最后一个人，范丞丞却不小心踩到了人家的鞋，一看是一双本来干净无比的白鞋他头都大了。  
“没事。”被踩到的人的声淡淡的从头顶传过来。  
嗯？怎么有点耳熟。  
范丞丞抬起头来。  
就是刚刚买东西排在他前面的男生。

原来他这么好看。

范丞丞一下子看的愣住，直到面前的人疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，他才反应过来，匆匆忙忙的在自己的座位上坐下。  
明明是范丞丞最喜欢的喜剧电影，但是他却一个画面都没有看进去。  
他光顾着用余光看身边的人了。

电影厅里熄了灯，只有大屏幕的光照在脸上。  
他的笑点很低，很喜欢笑，但只是轻轻地勾起嘴角，不会毫无顾忌的大笑。  
他有一个酒窝，笑起来很好看，应该是两个吧，另一边的也想看看怎么办。  
他真的很喜欢吃甜的东西吧，居然真的一个人吃完了一整桶爆米花，一个人哦。  
旁边的真的是他女朋友吗？他们俩为什么一句话都不说？

一场电影两个小时，范丞丞的脑子里乱七八糟想了一大堆，和他来看喜剧电影放松的初衷早就背道而驰。  
最关键的是还让一个有女朋友的男生在他脑海中挥之不去。  
这是什么？一见钟情？范丞丞摇了摇头，想把这个“荒唐”的念头甩开。  
果然长得好看的人都是罪过！范丞丞心里想。

 

但是范丞丞没有想到，自己很快又会再见到他。

“老板，这个怎么卖啊?”  
“这个吗？58，情侣的话可以打六折哦！”  
范丞丞抬起头，那张在他脑中的脸，现在就在他眼前。  
“嗯，这个有蓝色的吗？”  
范丞丞看了一眼他手上那只粉色独角兽玩偶。  
“有的，只是现在没有现货，你要是要的话，先付了钱，我可以给你寄去。”  
“好，那就结账吧。”  
“嗯，情侣的话可以打六折的。”  
“不用了。”男生低着头摆弄手机准备付钱。  
“没有和女朋友一起来也没关系，照片或者其他凭证出示一下也可以的。”范丞丞着急忙慌的说，他也不知道自己到底想要干嘛。  
面前的人停下了动作，抬起头来，静静的看了范丞丞两秒。

“我没有女朋友。”

啊，原来这就是我想知道的。范丞丞心里想。  
他没有女朋友。

 

这是范丞丞第一次进到这所大学，虽然离他的店铺只有一条街而已。  
到这里来，因为这是林彦俊留给他的地址。  
啊，林彦俊是他留的名字。  
范丞丞在来之前就仔细想过了，既然他就在离自己这么近的学校读书但自己却从未见过他，那么他之前一定不在这里。可现在是六月，新生还没有来，看来是刚刚搬回新校区的大二生。  
这还是范丞丞第一次这么认真的思考一个问题。

照着林彦俊留下的电话号码打过去，响了两声就有人接了起来。  
“喂，你好。”  
的确是他，范丞丞对自己不费吹灰之力就拿到了电话号码感到窃喜。  
“你好，我是上次你定了玩偶的店铺的老板，那个独角兽到了，我现在就在你们学校，你看你方便来拿一下吗?”  
电话那头的人好像被吓到了，顿了一会没说话。  
“啊，哦，好，你，你在食堂等我一下好吗？我马上就过来。”  
“好。”

范丞丞抱着一个显眼的蓝色独角兽坐在食堂里，路过的同学难免看他两眼，估计还以为他要告白呢。  
没有等很久，林彦俊就来了。  
“啊，你怎么还亲自送来了？快递过来就好了啊！运费我可以到付的。”林彦俊刚坐下就开始说。  
“你也不看你这地方离我店多近！比我走去快递点还近好吧。”  
林彦俊不好意思的笑了。  
“那，你吃饭了没有，我请你吃饭吧。”

范丞丞毫不客气就接受了，但是刚坐了没多久，他就觉得路过的人看他们俩的眼神有点奇怪。  
的确，两个人一人一个餐盘面对面坐着，林彦俊旁边还摆着一个巨大的独角兽玩偶。  
这个玩偶不久前还是坐在范丞丞旁边。

“诶，你一个大男生，怎么买一个这么大的玩偶啊?”范丞丞忍不住好奇的问到。  
“这是送给我妹妹的，我要这个干嘛啊！”林彦俊头也没抬，漫不经心的说。  
啊，原来是妹妹。

从林彦俊的学校走回店铺的路上，范丞丞做了一个大胆的决定。

他决定追求林彦俊！

可是怎么追呢？  
他一路走，一路想，一直到走到店铺门口。  
店铺的门口有一个邮筒。

范丞丞决定写情书。

 

2.  
范丞丞的情书计划进行得并不顺利。

范丞丞一直不喜欢读书，所以他才会早早的就经营起了自己的小店铺，他心里对自己的文笔水平十分有数，尤其是当他听说林彦俊是文学系的大学生的时候，他更是打消了借鉴名人情书的念头。  
就这样磕磕绊绊过去了一个月，范丞丞还是没有寄出一篇情书。  
但是林彦俊却放假了。

范丞丞本来就一到放假就头疼。  
每年放假自己店里的兼职工就全部回家了，自己只能一个人照看整个店。  
虽说店面不大，但是放假了生意多啊，哪次不是把他忙得半死不活。  
况且今年，更是雪上加霜了。  
因为自己给林彦俊写情书。

所幸天无绝人之路。  
这一次，他贴出去的暑假工招聘很快就有了反应，这让范丞丞很惊喜。  
而且这份惊喜还是买一送一。  
因为来应聘的就是林彦俊。

“诶呦，是你啊？”  
范丞丞努力克制着自己内心的狂喜，摆出一副“大公无私”的样子。  
“嗯，你们店里在找暑假工对吧？有什么要求吗？”  
范丞丞简单的问了林彦俊一些无关紧要的问题，然后像他介绍了一下店里的基本情况就把他留了下来。  
毕竟他当然不会放过这样一个接触林彦俊的好机会。

从林彦俊开始在店里打工以来，范丞丞的眼睛基本就没有离开过他。  
当然，这样的可不止范丞丞一个人。  
许多顾客也忍不住多看林彦俊几眼，这让范丞丞心里十分复杂。  
不仅是被抢了店里的门面担当那么简单。

“诶，彦俊，你说你长得这么好看，这么不找一个对象呢？”  
范丞丞装作不经意的问。  
“哈哈哈，那你不也没有对象嘛。”  
范丞丞一边想着这是不是也在夸自己长得好看，一边对他顾左右而言他感到不满。  
“诶呀，我这是不想找，我要想找还愁找不到吗？”  
“是。”林彦俊笑着拖长了自己的尾音对范丞丞的话做出回应。  
“我是还没有遇到合适的。”  
“那什么样的合适啊？”  
林彦俊没有立即回答他的话。  
“我没什么标准，因为总会被打破的。”  
范丞丞看着林彦俊把东西送去仓库的背影。

想知道他更多。  
范丞丞心里想。

“你怎么又缩在这里看书。”  
这是范丞丞不知道第几次抓住林彦俊在储物间里看书了。  
其实没有顾客的休息时间在储物间看书没有什么问题，只是范丞丞怕他把眼睛看坏了。  
毕竟是怎么好看的眼睛。  
“怎么了，有什么事吗？”  
“啊，对，我是想来问你，晚上要不要一起吃饭。”  
“行啊。”  
“那好，那我们今天早一点关门。”

这是范丞丞第二次和林彦俊一起吃饭了。  
地方是范丞丞挑的，不是什么多高端的地方，但是很合林彦俊的口味。  
这是范丞丞这些天来发现的。  
他喜欢看书，喜欢看电影，喜欢吃甜食。  
范丞丞都记着。

吃饭的地方正好碰到有人在求婚。  
男生没有准备很多的东西，只有一个看起来并不是很值钱的戒指，和一束朵数不多的玫瑰花。  
可是女孩还是感动的一塌糊涂，很轻易的哭着接受了男孩的求婚。

“哇，这也太好说话了吧！”  
范丞丞嘴里嚼着东西含糊的说。  
“不会啊，最重要的是心意嘛！”  
“诚意和爱意，比其他的都重要。”  
林彦俊笑着看着不远的两个人。  
范丞丞看着林彦俊，有了一点不一样的想法。

晚上回去，范丞丞终于开始写自己的第一封情书。  
毕竟心意最重要。  
范丞丞想着，诚意和爱意，范丞丞可一点也不少。  
他没有给自己署名，而是画了一只小小的独角兽作为落款。

 

林彦俊开学了，范丞丞也终于开始送情书了。

他先是花了一个星期摸清了林彦俊的课表，然后趁他快要来上课的时候偷偷的塞进他的抽屉。  
不仅如此，每次范丞丞去送情书的时候，都会悄悄的躲在他们教室外面偷看林彦俊的反应。

刚开始的时候，林彦俊还是会感到很错愕，可是他从来都不扔掉它们，总是认认真真的拆开看。  
林彦俊似乎是被范丞丞毫无章法的文风给逗乐了，总是忍俊不禁。  
周围也会有不识趣的同学凑上来看。  
范丞丞在窗外看到，真想直接冲上去把他们都拨开。  
林彦俊这个人脸皮薄，开不得玩笑，每次人家一起哄他就连耳尖都红了起来。  
但还是老老实实的把情书塞进书包。  
范丞丞觉得有点可爱。

不知不觉就过去了两个月，范丞丞已经送出了34封情书。

他开始思考要不要告诉林彦俊，或者直接向他表白。  
毕竟他已经写不出更多的情书了。

今天，他去给林彦俊送第35封情书。

还是像往常一样，他偷偷地躲在窗口看着林彦俊的反应。  
估摸着林彦俊只看到一半，范丞丞接了一个电话。  
“就是你吗？”  
范丞丞刚挂下右耳的电话，左耳边突然出现声音把他吓了一大跳。  
他回过头，林彦俊就站在他身后。

“范丞丞，每天给我送情书的就是你吗？”  
范丞丞成天想着要告白，真到了这时候他又紧张得说不出话来。  
“你知不知道，你今天有一个字写错了。”  
林彦俊也不顾他的沉默，自顾自的继续说。  
他包里掏出一支笔，在手上写了一个“舞”字伸到范丞丞面前。  
“嗯，这个字是这样写的。”  
范丞丞难得感到有点羞愧，脸红着低下了头。

“不过你写得好不好都不重要了。”  
范丞丞惊异的抬起头。  
“你以后都不用写了。”  
自己还没正式告白呢就被拒绝了？范丞丞有点委屈的撇下嘴。  
“怎么了吗？”  
林彦俊倒是还像没事人一样问他话。  
“我，这，为什么呀？”  
范丞丞支支吾吾不知道说什么好。  
“难道不是吗？情书是写给你要追求的人的啊，给自己的对象还要写情书吗？”  
林彦俊说完就向前走去。  
范丞丞傻站在原地。  
从背后看，林彦俊的耳朵红彤彤的。  
范丞丞一下反应不过来。  
“你什么意思啊？谁对象啊？诶，你等等我！做我对象吗你？”  
范丞丞跑着追上去。

 

3.  
林彦俊和范丞丞在一起了。

范丞丞没事的时候就喜欢拉着林彦俊去看电影。  
范丞丞喜欢看喜剧片，所以每次都拉着林彦俊一起去看喜剧片。  
他们两个人总要买上两份大份的爆米花。对于这一点，范丞丞总说林彦俊是一个败家子。  
“诶，林彦俊，你怎么这么喜欢吃甜食啊？”  
“嗯。”  
范丞丞问的时候，林彦俊正往自己嘴里塞着爆米花，只能含含糊糊的回答。  
范丞丞看着他鼓鼓囊囊的嘴忍不住戳了他一下。  
林彦俊转过头来“很凶”瞪了他一眼，但是范丞丞不仅没有被镇住，反而得寸进尺。  
他凑上去亲了林彦俊一下。  
这是两个人的第一个吻，有一点爆米花的甜味。  
嗯，看来甜食是一个好东西。范丞丞心里想。

 

林彦俊现在除了每天上课之外还多了一个兼职——家教。  
“这个字我没有教过你吗？怎么还是不对！”  
“诶呀，彦俊，我记不住啊！”  
范丞丞又开始耍赖。  
没错，林彦俊的新学生就是不争气的范丞丞。

“你再这样就不要学了！”  
林彦俊站起来作势要离开。  
“不不不，我学。”  
范丞丞一把拉住了林彦俊让他重新坐下。  
“可是学不会也不能怪我啊！都怪彦俊太好看了，我才总是走神！”  
范丞丞一脸无辜的胡说八道。  
林彦俊倒是最听不得这样的话，表面上还是像一个没事人一样低下头翻字典，但自己的脸已经和字典一样红。

每次下课的时候，林彦俊都会给自己“维权”。  
“范丞丞，我这当家教的怎么没有收入啊！”  
“收入？之前为了追你，我每天废寝忘食给你写情书，店里亏了多少你知道吗？我哪还有钱付给你！”  
林彦俊低下头，觉得他说的也有道理，但是追自己不是他自愿的嘛。林彦俊有点委屈的嘟起嘴。

范丞丞看着林彦俊的样子心理偷笑。  
“哎，哎！”  
他戳了戳林彦俊。  
林彦俊一抬起头，范丞丞就给了他一个吻。  
“这就是报酬，可以吗？”

 

很快，范丞丞就真的付了林彦俊“报酬”。  
林彦俊搬到了范丞丞的店铺和他一起住，而范丞丞不收房租。

搬来的第一天，林彦俊看着范丞丞那一张巨大的单人床有点后悔。但是都已经被他给骗来了那也没有反悔的道理。林彦俊硬着头皮收拾了自己的20寸小行李箱。  
就这样开始了同居生活。

林彦俊在这里住的第一个晚上有点紧张，怎么也睡不着，偏巧范丞丞还坏心思的凑过来。  
“彦俊，你睡不着啊。”  
范丞丞就在他的耳朵后面悠悠的说。  
“诶呀，你干嘛，你离我远一点。”  
林彦俊没有回头，反手给了他一拐。  
范丞丞在背后夸张的大喊。  
“啊！彦俊！你打伤我了！你快看看我！”  
范丞丞看林彦俊不回话，心里更是起了捉弄他一下的意思。  
他一下子把手搭到林彦俊的腰上。  
“彦俊，你是不是睡不着，睡不着不如我们——”  
范丞丞在背后看着林彦俊红的快要滴血了的耳朵忍不住偷笑。

“不如我们聊天啊！”  
林彦俊突然转过身来，惊讶的看着范丞丞。  
范丞丞也装出一副惊讶的表情。  
“嗯？怎么了吗？彦俊以为要干什么呢？”  
林彦俊看着他这一副装傻的样子说不出话来。

最后两个人就这么平躺着看着天花板，有一搭没一搭的聊着天，不知道是谁先昏昏沉沉的睡去。  
只是睡前好像说了晚安。

林彦俊醒来的时候，发现自己窝在范丞丞的怀里。  
自己睡觉的时候喜欢抱东西这个毛病他是知道的，但是抱人？他还从来都不知道。  
林彦俊有些不好意思的想要挪开身子，但腰上的手臂突然收紧了。  
范丞丞没有睁开眼睛说。  
“再抱一会吧！”  
林彦俊反应过来范丞丞是早就醒了还抱着自己，一下就挣开了跑下床去。

可是接下来的每一天，林彦俊醒来都是在范丞丞怀里。

 

4.  
是林彦俊和范丞丞在一起的第三年。  
林彦俊要出国留学了。  
美国华盛顿，两年。

林彦俊走的那天，范丞丞去送他了。  
范丞丞没有拦着他，因为他知道自己没有资格。  
他甚至已经想好了林彦俊出国就会抛弃他。  
但范丞丞没有想到，在机场的时候林彦俊一直死死的抱着他不撒手。

“范丞丞，我跟你讲，你要是敢在我出国的时候找别的男人你就死定了！”  
“别的女人也不行！”  
林彦俊的声音从胸口闷闷的传出来，让范丞丞哭笑不得。  
“嗯，我知道，不会的。”  
范丞丞抬手摸了摸他的头发，笑着说。  
“还有，你不要因为我不在就吃很多！你要是长胖了我就不要你了！”  
“诶呦，你很凶诶！好好好，我等你回来一起去吃好吃的。”  
“你每天都要跟我视频通话听到没有！不管多晚我都会打的。”  
“知道啦！”  
林彦俊终于把脸从范丞丞怀里抬起来，委屈的噘着嘴看着他，叹了一口气。

“你要等我回来。”  
“嗯，我等你回来。”

“广播要催了，你快走吧。”  
范丞丞嘴上催着林彦俊快走，手上却并没有要放开的意思。  
他舍不得。

“亲一个。”  
林彦俊把头凑上来，想要一个吻。  
范丞丞给了他一个轻轻地吻。  
他害怕自己没办法浅尝辄止。

范丞丞是看着林彦俊的飞机起飞的。  
这架飞机将要带着他心爱的男孩，飞到遥远的大洋彼岸，飞到与自己相隔11172公里，时差12小时的地方。

“喂，丞丞，我已经到了，我带你看新家哦！”  
北京时间的22点，华盛顿特区时间10点，范丞丞接到了林彦俊的第一个电话。  
接下来的每一天几乎都是这样。  
范丞丞每天等着林彦俊给自己打一个电话。  
就这样，范丞丞几乎就像自己也生活在美国一样。有时候他能明显看出林彦俊的疲惫不堪和日渐消瘦。  
但林彦俊从来没有一天会让范丞丞白白等待。

除此之外，林彦俊还间或的范丞丞寄信，虽然总要很久才能收到。  
范丞丞看着落款的地方并不是他的名字，而是一只小小的独角兽，忍不住笑了。  
又有点想哭。  
这是一切的开始。

如果异地恋就是这样，那也不赖。

生活的变化除了林彦俊出国的留学，还有很多其他的。  
这条街上的很多小店铺都被并购了，但是范丞丞却拒绝了高价的收购。  
“丞哥，这房子你为什么不卖啊？”  
新来的兼职生不解的问他。  
“因为我不想呗。”  
范丞丞漫不经心的回答。

范丞丞一直都是安于现状的人，并不想轻易改变。  
更何况还有更重要的原因。  
他不想林彦俊回来找不到家。

 

两年好像也没有那么久，一转眼，林彦俊很快就要回来。  
这一次范丞丞又去机场接了他。  
林彦俊一出来就给了他一个熊抱，整个人冲在他怀里，抬起来看他的眼睛亮亮的。  
范丞丞忍不住给了他一个吻。  
这个吻和送他走的时候的适可而止可不一样。  
好不容易才又回到他身边，他可不会轻易放开了。

范丞丞很久没有和林彦俊一起去看电影了。  
林彦俊挑了一场文艺片。  
“看文艺片啊我们俩？”  
范丞丞一边进场一边随口问道。  
“诶，范丞丞，其实你不知道。”  
林彦俊一把揽过范丞丞的肩，故作神秘的说到。  
“其实我一点也不喜欢看喜剧片，哈哈哈，没想到吧！那时候我陪你看了多少场喜剧片就代表我有多爱你啊！”  
林彦俊一边笑得花枝乱颤一边说。

后来范丞丞再想起那一天，他的脑海中完全失去了关于那部电影的记忆。  
或许那一天他根本就什么也没有看进去。

林彦俊回国之后很快就开始变得忙碌了起来。  
他搬离了范丞丞的小店铺，在工作的附近租了一个房子。  
范丞丞要照顾店铺并不能搬去和他住，但是也三天两头的往他哪里跑。

这一天是范丞丞和林彦俊的恋爱纪念日。  
范丞丞这么懒是肯定记不住的，还是林彦俊提醒的他。  
“喂，范丞丞，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
“嗯？什么啊？”  
范丞丞接到电话的时候正在店里清点东西。  
“今天，是我们两个在一起的五周年纪念日哦！”  
范丞丞停下了手里的活，啊，原来已经五年了。  
“今天晚上你要不要到我家来？我们俩好好庆祝一下。”  
“好啊。”范丞丞脑中飞速的想着要给他带点什么。  
“不过我跟你讲，我今晚有一点事情，可能要晚一点回来，你要等我哦！不可以先睡着了哦！”  
“嗯好。”

范丞丞到林彦俊家的时候他果然还没有回来，范丞丞轻车熟路的用钥匙打开门，打开客厅的灯，黑漆麻乌的房子一下子亮了起来。  
屋子里有一点乱，自己的屋子都收拾不好，范丞丞想着他昨天下了班之后去自己店铺里收拾东西的样子有点想笑。  
他放下手里的“纪念礼物”开始收拾东西。

大概很晚了吧，林彦俊才回来。  
范丞丞早就收拾好了屋子，洗了一篮子脏衣服，还做了一桌子菜。  
林彦俊回来的时候范丞丞正在厨房收拾桌子，他悄悄的从背后抱住了他。  
“丞丞，我回来了。”  
范丞丞听出他语气里的疲惫，洗了手转过来抱住他，看到他的黑眼圈有点心疼。  
“宝贝辛苦了吧，早点睡吧。”  
“不要，我还没有和你吃晚饭呢。”  
林彦俊拉起范丞丞的手坐到餐桌边，桌上范丞丞做的菜还没有冷。  
林彦俊从桌子下面拿出自己下班路上买的蛋糕。  
“你知道我多不容易才买到这个蛋糕吗？好多店铺都打样了，我走了两条街呢！”  
林彦俊像幼儿园邀功的小朋友一样，凑在范丞丞身边眨着自己的大眼睛。  
范丞丞被他的样子逗笑了。

两个人吃了一顿从时间上来看是夜宵的晚餐。  
还是范丞丞再三承诺碗自己明天早上起来会洗，林彦俊才同意去睡觉的。  
没有像以前一样，睡觉前总是叽叽喳喳说个没完，林彦俊很快就在范丞丞怀里沉沉睡去。  
范丞丞把他睡着了还皱着的眉毛抚平。  
突然想起来，“纪念礼物”还在沙发上没有给他。

是一个独角兽玩偶。

 

5.  
林彦俊终于要出自己的书了。  
在出版社当编辑快有一年了，他一个留洋高材生完全没有受到应有的待遇。  
但林彦俊从来没有拒绝过任何一项工作，他就是在等。  
这一次，机会总算降临到了他的头上。

 

“喂，彦俊。”  
“丞丞，我现在有点忙，我晚一点打给你哦！”  
这是这个星期范丞丞第五次给林彦俊打电话被拒绝了。

范丞丞一个人坐在没有人的店铺里有点无聊。  
最近因为道路改造，顾客少了很多，很多店铺都想着去路口去发传单，但是范丞丞没有这么做，他只是辞退了店里的临时工。

晚上的时候，他决定去一趟林彦俊家。  
这么忙一定没空吃饭吧，要带他去出吃一点好吃的。范丞丞心里想。

到了林彦俊家的时候没有敲门，范丞丞直接拿钥匙开门就进去了。  
打开门，屋子里没有开灯。  
难道不在家吗？正在范丞丞纳闷的时候，他看到书房有一点隐约的光露出来。  
“彦俊。”  
范丞丞站在书房的门口，房间的一片狼藉，书页撒得到处都是，林彦俊手撑着书桌像一尊雕塑一样站着。

“彦俊。”范丞丞又叫了他一声。  
“啊，丞丞。”  
林彦俊恍惚的转过头来。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“你没吃饭吧，我想着带你出去吃点东西。”  
“我不想出去，丞丞。”  
林彦俊有气无力的说，他早就被这些工作搞得焦头烂额。  
范丞丞轻轻叹了一口气。  
“那我给你做一点吧。”

等到范丞丞做好饭，再去叫林彦俊的时候，他还是保持着那个姿势站在书桌边，就像一直都没有动过一样。  
“彦俊，饭做好了，你吃一点吧。”  
“我现在不想吃，你先放着吧。”

沉默。  
谁也没有说话。  
安静的太久，久到林彦俊以为范丞丞已经走了。

 

“我们分手吧。”  
范丞丞突然在他背后说。

林彦俊终于改变了自己的姿势，很慢很机械的转过身来。  
“你说什么呢？丞丞。”  
他的语气很轻，很温柔，透露着难以置信。  
范丞丞深吸了一口气。  
“我说，我们分手吧。”  
“为什么？”林彦俊的声音有点颤抖。  
“你离我太远了。”  
“我这不是就在这嘛！”林彦俊一边说着一边往范丞丞那边走去。  
“是你的心离我太远了。”  
林彦俊停下来。

“你早就越走越远，是我没有发现而已。”  
“你跑得太快了，我从来都追不上你。”  
“太累了，林彦俊。”  
“这样，我们都太累了。”

林彦俊没有说话。

“饭在桌子上，你记得吃。”  
范丞丞转身准备离开，又突然停住，站在门边说。

“你知道吗？很多时候，我总是做梦，梦到你教我写字的那天。”  
“黑色的水笔在你好看的手上留下一个字，我看不清是什么字。”  
“我怎么擦也擦不掉，只是越擦越黑。”  
“黑色的脏污越来越大。”  
“一直大到把你都吞灭了。”

“而我在梦里，”  
“永远是那个什么都学不会的笨蛋。”

 

 

番外  
今天是小小在电视台成为正式主播的第一天。  
正在她紧张到拿着台本的手都在抖的时候，一杯温热的咖啡突然递到她手上。  
“放轻松，不要紧张。”  
小小抬头看着眼前的人对自己露出好看的酒窝，心里的紧张一下子消去了一大半。  
林彦俊，是她今天的采访对象。

“灯光准备，麦克风，倒计时了。”  
“5、4、3、2、1”  
“开始！”

“今天，我们的《独家记忆》节目组请到了年轻有为的文学家林彦俊先生，我们将走进他的独家记忆，一起分享他人生中的难忘和遗憾。”  
“让我们掌声欢迎他。”  
“大家好，我是林彦俊。”林彦俊一边挥了挥手，一边和大家点头致意。

“林先生最近是出版了自己的自传小说对吧？”  
“对，没错，这本书主要记录了我这大半生以来的经历。”  
“嗯，那也就算是林先生的独家记忆了对吧？”  
“对，当然。”林彦俊笑着说。

“在这本书当中，很多读书者都对感情的部分很感兴趣呢。”  
“这本书中收录了大量的情书，落款全部都是一只独角兽的画像，读者们都亲切的称他为"独角兽先生”，请问，他是真实存在的吗？”  
“当然，书中的每一个人物都是真实的。”  
“一直都有很多读者觉得您能坦白自己同性经历是很了不起的行为，您自己这么看呢？”  
“我觉得这没有什么，只要有诚意和爱意，性别，不是问题。”

“嗯，虽然在书中您只是很朦胧的叙述了这段长达五年的感情经历，但是很多读者都表示还是看到了爱情的美好和甜蜜。”  
“哈哈，是吗？那大家都是很浪漫的人哦。”  
“但是，也有很多读者表示不解，既然这么甜蜜，为什么要分手呢？”  
“啊，这个，”林彦俊低下头显得有点犹豫。

“啊，当然，如果林先生觉得不方便和大家分享的话也没有关系。毕竟这是您的独家记忆嘛。”  
小小不想搞砸自己的第一次采访，赶紧帮着打圆场。  
“不会。”  
林彦俊抬起头来，重新看向镜头，露出一个微笑。

“我们都没有错，我们只是错过了而已。”

 

终


	2. 爱情故事——情歌

1.  
林彦俊第一次看到范丞丞的时候，一打开门，就看到他正抬着两个巨大无比的行李箱哼哧哈哧的上楼。  
一看到林彦俊就傻乎乎的笑开来。  
“你好，我叫范丞丞，我是，”  
说到一半，范丞丞抬头看了一眼林彦俊背后的门牌号。  
“啊，我是你的邻居，就住在你对门。”  
林彦俊抬头看了看自己对面的602门上巨大的招租广告，又低头看了看范丞丞和他的行李箱。

“你好。”  
林彦俊冷冷的问了好，微微点了点头就错开身子走开了。  
“诶，你还没说你叫什么呢？”  
范丞丞穷追不舍的声音从楼上传过来，林彦俊充耳不闻的飞速下了楼。

并不是针对范丞丞，而是林彦俊和这幢楼里的人都不熟。  
说起来他搬来也有两年了。  
林彦俊住在有跃层的顶楼六楼，平时有事势必要下楼，和楼上楼下的邻里碰面也算是不计其数了，但最多也就是错身时的点头致意，连一句问候都很少有。  
人与人之间本就是这样啊，何必太过熟稔呢？林彦俊心里想。

但范丞丞似乎不这么想。

“砰砰砰。”  
林彦俊正坐在沙发上看电视的时候，门被敲响了。  
“大晚上的谁会来呢？”林彦俊一边在心里纳闷，一边走去开门。

“嗨，你好！”  
林彦俊一开门就看到一片白花花的，馒头！  
盘子被放下来才看到后面的人，是新搬来的邻居，叫什么来着？  
“你好，我是今天跟你打过招呼的新邻居范丞丞。”  
啊对，范丞丞。  
“我能进来吗？”  
范丞丞站在门口眼睛往里瞟来瞟去。  
“你有什么事吗？”  
林彦俊一手撑着门框，人倚在墙上，并没有要让范丞丞进去的意思。  
“啊，那个，我不是新搬来的嘛，我买了一点馒头送给你。”  
“馒头？”  
林彦俊低头看了看他说上的盘子，上面躺着两个白馒头。  
“不是说馒头有蒸蒸日上的意思。”  
范丞丞突然凑过来，神神秘秘的林彦俊耳边说，林彦俊一下向后退开。  
似乎是被他的样子逗笑了，范丞丞靠在门边上笑个不停。  
林彦俊有点尴尬的撇了撇嘴，飞快的从范丞丞手上夺过盘子。  
“行了，谢谢你。”  
不等范丞丞回答，林彦俊就飞快的关上门。

看了看手里的盘子。  
现在谁还会因为搬家给邻居送馒头啊？  
林彦俊无奈的摇了摇头，随手把盘子放进了冰箱。

但是第二天，这些馒头却发挥了作用。  
林彦俊每天去上班不是点外卖就是下楼买东西吃，因为他没有自己做便当的习惯。  
但是今天却有了两个馒头。

“砰砰砰。”  
大晚上的，敲门声又在六楼的走廊上响起来。  
“诶呀是你啊！”  
这一次是林彦俊去敲了范丞丞的家门。  
“你怎么来啦？进来吧。”  
范丞丞一看到他就很热情。  
“咳，不用了，这个还给你。”  
林彦俊并没有接受他热情的邀请，而是就站在门口，把手上的东西递给了范丞丞。  
是昨天盛馒头的盘子，已经被林彦俊洗的干干净净。

范丞丞刚接过盘子，林彦俊就转身准备回家。  
“诶，你还没告诉我你叫什么呢？”  
林彦俊砰的一声关上了家门。  
但是在关门之前，他还是告诉了范丞丞他的名字。

“林彦俊。”

 

自从范丞丞知道了林彦俊的名字之后，每次见到他总要和他打招呼。  
而林彦俊每次见到范丞丞的时候，他不是在门口的便利店和营业小哥闲聊，就是在广场上看大爷大妈跳舞。

“林彦俊。”  
每次范丞丞热情的喊她的名字的时候，他都很不好意思快速走开。  
“这个人怎么这么闲啊？”林彦俊忍不住想。

但是林彦俊可就没有这么悠哉了。  
林彦俊的工作说多忙也算不上，基本不加班，也不出差。  
但是唯一让林彦俊无法忍受的就是他们的老板——一个中年油腻男。  
有事没事就喜欢揪着他们的小辫子挑三拣四。  
林彦俊最不喜欢这种仗着自己有钱或者有权利就吆五喝六的人。

林彦俊今天又受了老板的气。

一回家他就把自己砸在床上，头闷进枕头里，想着睡一觉来消除自己内心的狂躁和烦闷。  
就在他快要睡着了的时候，不知道从哪里传过来歌声。  
正在气头上的林彦俊一下子从床上坐起来。  
“哼！被我找到你就完蛋了！”

林彦俊没有下楼，因为声音分明离他很近的样子。  
林彦俊走到阳台，看到了范丞丞。

他就坐在隔壁的阳台上，不知道什么时候搬了一架电子琴上来，一个人坐在阳台上弹琴唱歌。  
“别唱了！”  
林彦俊顺手抓起阳台躺椅上的靠枕向隔壁扔过去，正中范丞丞的胳膊。  
范丞丞惊异的抬起头来，看到林彦俊正黑着脸站在隔壁的阳台上看着自己。  
意识到了自己大晚上唱歌的扰民之后，范丞丞迅速站起来。  
“对不起啊，对不起，我，打扰到你了吧？”  
林彦俊没有回他的话就径直离开了阳台。  
看来是吵到他了。范丞丞心里想。

大概过了二十分钟。  
正在范丞丞还在想着怎么把电子琴不声不响的搬回房间里的时候，林彦俊又来到了阳台。  
范丞丞看着他在躺椅上躺下。  
“你唱吧。”  
林彦俊有气无力的说。  
范丞丞一下没明白，站在琴前不知所措。  
“我说，你继续唱吧。”  
林彦俊偏过头来看着他说。  
范丞丞这次明白了他的意思。  
坐下来，手在琴键上按了几下，试了几个音，然后开始一边弹一边唱。

是一首很安静的英文歌。  
这是林彦俊第一次听范丞丞唱歌。  
他的声音很好听，带着一点羞涩的温柔。  
林彦俊抬头看着天。  
今天的天上什么也没有，没有星星也没有月亮。

漆黑的夜里只有范丞丞的歌声在流淌。

 

2.  
这是林彦俊第一次到范丞丞家里来。  
构造和他家一样，可是又好像有哪里不一样。

“这个还给你。”  
林彦俊看着范丞丞递过来的靠枕有点不好意思。  
“对不起啊，我昨天，心情不太好，不是要对你发脾气。”  
林彦俊低着头很小声的说。  
“没事。”  
范丞丞笑着说。  
“你坐一下吗？我给你倒杯水吧。”

林彦俊坐下之后环顾了整个屋子，才发现了一点不对劲。  
“嗯，喝水。”  
林彦俊从范丞丞手上接过水杯，是一个一次性的纸杯。  
“你一个人住吗？”  
林彦俊忍不住问道。  
“对啊。”

没错，范丞丞家的东西未免有点太少了。  
虽然林彦俊也是一个人住，但是因为父母或其他朋友时常造访，家里或多或少会有一些别人带来的痕迹。  
但是范丞丞家却什么也没有。  
连一个多余的给客人喝水的玻璃杯都没有。

林彦俊并没有再多问，他本就是一个不爱管别人闲事的人。

 

那次之后，林彦俊和范丞丞似乎熟悉了一些。  
范丞丞每次买到什么好吃的都会给林彦俊送一点。  
这对林彦俊来说可算是帮了他的大忙。  
他每天中午的午餐就有着落了。

林彦俊也不是一个只会一味接受别人好意的人，他一直想着怎么“回报”一下范丞丞。  
很快，机会就来了。

“彦俊，后天是我的生日，你要不要来我家一起吃个饭。”  
范丞丞站在林彦俊家门口发出邀请的时候，林彦俊表面山只是平淡的答应了，但是心里其实欣喜又紧张。  
欣喜，是因为自己终于也可以为范丞丞做点什么。  
紧张，是到底做什么呢？

 

林彦俊第二次到范丞丞家里来了，他家还是一点变化都没有。  
“彦俊，你坐吧。”  
林彦俊坐在餐桌旁边，范丞丞很快就端上来很多食物。  
林彦俊吃饭的时候不喜欢说话，所以基本都是范丞丞在说，一些无关紧要的话。  
吃完了饭，林彦俊坚持要帮忙洗碗，两个人只好又在厨房耽误了好一会。  
终于没有其他理由了。  
林彦俊很不好意思的拿出自己给范丞丞准备的生日礼物。

是一对玻璃杯。

“生日快乐。”  
林彦俊嘟嘟囔囔的说。  
“谢谢。”  
范丞丞倒是笑得挺开心的。

“我们去阳台坐一下吧。”  
范丞丞拿着机关啤酒带林彦俊走到了二楼的阳台。  
电子琴还放在那里。

林彦俊随手按了几个键。  
“你很喜欢唱歌吧？我在隔壁总是能听到你弹琴唱歌的声音。”  
“啊，吵到你了吧。”  
“没有，你唱的挺好听的，倒省了我自己拿音响放歌了。”  
范丞丞笑着坐下来，开始弹琴。

“其实我爸还挺不喜欢我搞这个的。”  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊点了点头，他猜到范丞丞是和家里处不好才自己出来租房子住。  
“不过他现在管不上了。”  
“嗯？”  
林彦俊不解的看着范丞丞。  
“因为我爸被抓起来了。”  
范丞丞说的轻描淡写。

“我妈从我出生就不在了，我爸本来是一个高官，但是位置一高，人就飘了，贪污了好多钱，现在被抓起来了。”  
“说起来，我原来也是一个公子哥，但我一点也不稀罕我爸那些钱。我是真的不在乎，我觉得现在这样的日子也挺好的。”  
“诶，彦俊，你知道吗，前几天我赚到了自己的第一桶金，就是因为音乐，我给别人写歌，别人喜欢，我也觉得特别开心。”

林彦俊看着范丞丞。  
“嗯，挺好的。”  
林彦俊笑着说。

那天晚上他们俩喝了很多酒。  
林彦俊对范丞丞抱怨了很多他们老板的不人道，逗得范丞丞笑得直不起腰。  
范丞丞给林彦俊唱了好多歌。

 

3.  
范丞丞知道了林彦俊每天因为午餐便当发愁的事情之后，干脆经常晚上或者一大早跑到林彦俊家里给他准备吃的。  
其实范丞丞会做的东西并不多，但是他很会吃，所以他总能找到好吃或者新奇的午餐。  
每次范丞丞带着吃的敲响林彦俊的房门的时候，都是林彦俊一天当中最开心的时候。

“砰砰砰。”  
林彦俊兴冲冲地打开门，果然是范丞丞。  
“啊！你今天买了什么？”  
林彦俊迫不及待的打开袋子。  
“炸鸡？”  
“这不是留给你明天的，这是今天晚上的夜宵。”  
范丞丞一边说，一边走到厨房打开冰箱，掏出几罐啤酒，径直上了二楼。  
林彦俊觉得今天范丞丞的气压不太对，没敢多说话就跟着他上了楼。

“你，怎么了吗？”  
林彦俊看着范丞丞坐在阳台上一边吃着炸鸡一边喝着啤酒，小心翼翼的问。  
“没怎么啊，你吃啊。”  
范丞丞一边说一边塞了一个鸡腿到林彦俊手上。

林彦俊的好习惯就是该沉默的时候沉默。  
反正范丞丞总会对他说的。

“我今天去参加同学聚会了。”  
等到一整只炸鸡都吃完了，范丞丞才悠悠的说。

“为什么他们不相信呢？”  
“所有人都会觉得我失去了财富就会过得不好了。”  
“所有人都觉得我现在是在强撑，我的开心，我的无所谓，都是装出来的。”  
“可是我是真的不在乎啊，为什么他们不相信呢？”

林彦俊扭过头去，他看到范丞丞哭了。

这是他第一次看到范丞丞哭。  
每天都笑呵呵的范丞丞在哭。

林彦俊伸出手，把范丞丞按在了怀里。  
手轻轻地拍在他的背后。  
“没关系，没关系。”  
“我相信你。”  
“我相信你就够了。”  
林彦俊感到怀里的人哭得更凶了。

林彦俊叹了一口气。  
微微分开和范丞丞的拥抱。  
给了他一个吻。

当林彦俊看到范丞丞的鼻尖就在自己眼前的时候，他闭上了眼睛。  
“我真是喝多了。”林彦俊心里想。

可是谁也没有分开这个吻。

 

没有“我喜欢你”，没有告白。  
没有“我们在一起吧”，没有犹豫。  
只有一个吻。  
可是一个吻还不够吗？

 

第二天早上范丞丞是在自己的床上醒来的。  
他晃了晃沉重的脑袋。  
宿醉过后的大脑好像有点宕机，他只能模糊记得自己和林彦俊在阳台吃了炸鸡。  
然后他哭了。  
然后林彦俊抱了他。  
然后林彦俊吻了他。

“啊！”  
范丞丞大喊着重新倒回床里。  
“怎么了吗？”  
林彦俊从楼下跑上来，手上还带着打扫除的橡胶手套。  
范丞丞拿被子蒙住自己的一半脸，只露出一双眼睛在外面滴溜溜地看着林彦俊。  
林彦俊看着范丞丞的样子，估摸着是想起了昨晚的事。

“咳，那个，什么，”  
林彦俊摸了摸自己的鼻子，断断续续的说。  
“昨晚，我们俩都是喝多了，你不要放在心上。”  
“我们俩什么也没发生！真的！我驮你回来的时候你已经睡得不省人事了。”  
“你要是觉得看到我别扭，我马上就消失！”  
“那个，等我把楼下窗子擦完就消失。”  
“以后再也不会出现在你面前了。”  
林彦俊说完就转身准备离开。

“喂，你亲了我不负责就要走啊！”  
范丞丞在后面冲他大喊。  
林彦俊刚一回头就被人抱住。  
“林彦俊，你不要走。”  
范丞丞脸侧搭在林彦俊的肩膀上，头发蹭在颈窝里有点痒。

“林彦俊，你不喜欢我了吗？”  
范丞丞突然问。  
林彦俊一下子愣住了。  
他的脑子不做主的开始想。  
给他送东西的范丞丞，带他出去吃好吃的的范丞丞。  
笑的范丞丞，哭的范丞丞。

“喜欢。”  
林彦俊很小声的说。  
“我也喜欢你，林彦俊。”

 

4.  
那天之后，他们都有了新的身份。  
范丞丞是林彦俊的厨师。  
林彦俊是范丞丞的保洁。  
兼彼此的男朋友。

 

林彦俊每天下了班就回范丞丞家吃饭，吃完饭就窝在沙发上看电视。  
林彦俊虽然表面上一副生人勿近的样子，看起来很无聊。  
但却很喜欢看电视。  
这是范丞丞和他在一起以后才发现的。

“丞丞，我想喝水。”  
林彦俊靠在他旁边一边吃薯片一边看着综艺节目。  
就是仗着自己不长胖。范丞丞摇了摇头站起来去给他倒水。  
“嗯。”  
范丞丞把水递到他嘴边。  
林彦俊眼睛就没有离开电视机，就着范丞丞拿着杯子喝了两口水，才不情愿的把手从薯片袋子里拿出来抓住杯子。

“哦，这个是，”  
林彦俊看了看杯子，又转过头看了看范丞丞。  
“嗯，对。”  
这个杯子是林彦俊送给范丞丞的生日礼物。  
一对。

“其实这个杯子，”  
范丞丞顿了顿，凑过来把头搭在林彦俊的肩膀上说。  
“是我收到过最便宜的生日礼物。”  
林彦俊一把推开范丞丞的脑袋，斜眼看着他。  
范丞丞则一副“奸计”得逞了的样子笑的不能自已，重新倒在林彦俊肩上。  
把林彦俊气鼓鼓的脸掰过来亲了一下。  
“但是这是我最喜欢的一个生日礼物。”  
范丞丞抱住他的腰说。  
“之前，无论人家送给我的东西多值钱，都是因为看在我爸的面子上想要讨好我。”  
“只有你不是。”  
“这是我收到的第一份真正送给我的礼物。”  
林彦俊有点得意的忍不住笑了，轻轻地回抱住范丞丞。  
“你是第一个真正对我好的人，林彦俊。”

 

林彦俊每天就像一个专门来蹭电视看的人一样，每天电视节目都看完了他就要回家了。  
“彦俊，不能不走吗？”  
范丞丞在门口抱住林彦俊磨磨唧唧不让他走。  
“诶呀，我家就离你多近啊，你不要一副生离死别了的样子好不好。”  
林彦俊一边取笑范丞丞，一边也没有松开抱着他的手。  
“对啊，这么近，你回不回去也没有很大差别嘛！”  
“怎么没有！”  
林彦俊义正言辞的说到。  
“我每天上班十个小时，待在你这里七个小时，整下的七个小时你要是不让我回自己家睡觉，我房租不是白交了嘛！”  
“那你就不要交了，干脆搬来跟我住嘛！”  
“不行！”  
林彦俊拖长了尾音哄他，然后趴在范丞丞的耳边很小声的用气声说。  
“我租这个房子公司发了补助的，我不能放着我们那个变态老板的便宜不占！”  
范丞丞不禁失笑，学着林彦俊的样子用气声说。  
“那你就能放着我的便宜不占了吗？”  
林彦俊一下挣开了他，瞪了他一眼就夺门而出。  
范丞丞看着他一闪而过的羞红了脸得意的笑了。

 

范丞丞除了带林彦俊出去吃东西，或者下楼看广场舞之外基本不出门。  
就在家写歌。  
范丞丞很有天赋。  
从小就学习的钢琴，和父亲为了把他培养成少爷逼着他听的古典名曲，都发挥了不小的功效。  
虽然很遗憾的没有起到陶冶情操的作用，但是的确培养了他的乐感。  
很快，他就有了基本稳定的渠道出售自己的音乐demo。

范丞丞写歌的时候，林彦俊就负责给他打杂。

“范丞丞！你的邮件！我给你带上来了！”  
林彦俊今天不上班，去菜场买了菜就回来了。  
范丞丞却在二楼弹琴。  
“诶呦，还有从韩国寄来的呢。”林彦俊小声嘟囔。  
我们家丞丞的歌会不会有一天红到韩国去啊？  
诶，韩国有什么好吃的来着？  
林彦俊一边收拾买来的菜，一边听着楼上的琴声胡思乱想。

等到林彦俊去阳台上浇花的时候，范丞丞还在唱歌。

“带你去/回/不去/的远方，  
带你去/游/不尽的/海洋，  
我在/这~里，  
无尽/的爱~你。”

“这首歌还挺好听的，叫什么？”林彦俊在阳台上探头问。  
“还没有名字呢。”  
“啊？没有名字？”  
“对啊，这是我自己写的。” 范丞丞低着头在琴键上摸索。  
“你自己写的吗？”  
林彦俊从阳台上回来，坐到范丞丞的旁边，头靠着在他的肩膀上。  
“对啊。”  
范丞丞把头凑过来，压低了声音说。  
“是写给你的。”  
“写给我的？”  
林彦俊把头往后抬了一点，看着范丞丞。  
“对啊，之前有一个公司听了这首demo想拿走，我都没给呢！”  
“为什么不给啊？怎么好听的歌！”  
“因为这首歌，我只想让你一个人听。”  
林彦俊低头轻轻地笑了。  
“那如果，”  
“诶呀，没有什么如果。”  
范丞丞打断他的话，继续弹着琴。

琴键是黑白的，但是这首歌是有颜色的。  
是五彩缤纷的颜色。  
林彦俊心里想。  
恋爱的颜色，是五彩缤纷的颜色。

 

5.  
今天外面风雨很大。

林彦俊回到范丞丞家的时候，虽然已经不下了，但是他的衣服在路上都湿透了。  
“你快先去洗一洗，洗完我们就吃饭了。”  
范丞丞在厨房里喊。

当林彦俊洗完澡神清气爽的坐在餐桌旁的时候，却一下子生气的嘟起嘴。  
“范丞丞，今天不是说好做咖喱鸡给我吃的吗？你怎么做的糖醋排骨？”  
范丞丞看了看桌上的菜。  
“彦俊，我们明天再吃咖喱鸡好不好？我鸡都买好了，但是超市的咖喱酱卖完了。”  
“范丞丞，你不爱我了。”  
林彦俊一副要哭出来的样子。  
“诶呀，你，”  
范丞丞从桌子的对面走过来坐到他旁边。  
“你先尝一尝嘛！糖醋排骨你也很喜欢的啊！”  
林彦俊不情不愿的夹起一块糖醋排骨塞进嘴里。

接下来的一餐饭，林彦俊都在想怎么样不让范丞丞看出来他很喜欢今天的糖醋排骨。

正在林彦俊和范丞丞靠在沙发上看电视的时候，范丞丞的手机突然响了。  
范丞丞看了一眼手机屏幕就站起来走开去接电话。  
之前范丞丞有工作的时候也会这样。  
但作为今晚没有吃到想要的咖喱鸡的惩罚，林彦俊决定捉弄他一下。

“咳，谁啊？还要瞒着我去接。”  
范丞丞一回来林彦俊就阴阳怪气的说。  
“没谁。”  
范丞丞犹豫着说。  
诶呦，还学会不说了，不会真有什么猫腻吧？  
“没谁还至于偷偷跑到一边去接吗？范丞丞，我劝你老实交代。”  
这是林彦俊第一次这样穷追不舍，其实也算不上穷追不舍，他真的只是想戏弄范丞丞一下。  
“林彦俊，你不要无理取闹。”  
范丞丞不耐烦的说。  
林彦俊这下是真的生气了。  
“范丞丞！我不就跟你开个玩笑嘛！你至于吗？”  
林彦俊一气之下站起来就走了，把门摔的砰一声响。

林彦俊一回家就在黑暗中躺到床上，脑子里开始胡思乱想。  
他这几天总是有电话，而且总是瞒着我接，是不是有其他人了！  
诶呀，不会吧，丞丞很乖的，不会沾花惹草的，应该是我想多了。  
那他也不能说我无理取闹啊！太过分了吧！  
诶呀，应该是工作上出了什么事吧，你看他接完电话脸色就不太好，你还要招惹他。

“啊！”  
林彦俊烦躁的打了打枕头，仰面看着天花板不知道怎么办才好。  
这可是他和范丞丞第一次吵架。

外面突然传来音乐声。  
林彦俊知道是范丞丞在弹琴。  
林彦俊把枕头的两边向上翻起来蒙住耳朵。  
声音还是隐隐约约的传进林彦俊的耳朵。  
今天晚上外面风那么大，他在阳台弹琴会不会吹感冒啊？  
“诶。”  
林彦俊叹了一口气从床上坐起来，往阳台走去。

“你不要唱了，太扰民了！快进去吧！”  
林彦俊还是装出一副很凶的样子。  
“彦俊，今天是我不好，我不该向你发脾气。”  
范丞丞很温柔的说。  
林彦俊偷偷瞥了他一眼，看见他还穿短袖。  
“行了，今天是我不对，你快进去吧。”  
在林彦俊的再三催促，再三表示自己没有生气，没有怪他之后，范丞丞才回去屋子里。

林彦俊从阳台回到房间，重新躺到床上。  
范丞丞未免太爱我了。  
林彦俊这样想着心满意足的睡去。

 

6.  
不知不觉林彦俊和范丞丞在一起一年了。

这一年改变了很多。  
比如林彦俊的那个讨人厌的老板调去了其他分公司，林彦俊还为此和范丞丞庆祝了一番。  
这一年也有很多事没有改变。  
比如范丞丞并没有像林彦俊想的一样大火起来。

这样也好，毕竟自己还没有学会做饭。林彦俊心里想。

今天林彦俊下班照例就去了范丞丞家。  
屋子里亮着灯，还隐约传来电视机里吵吵嚷嚷的声音。  
看来在家。

他轻手轻脚的走过玄关，想着吓他一下。  
“嘿！”  
兴冲冲的走到客厅，林彦俊才发现沙发上根本就没有人。  
厕所也没有。  
厨房也没有。  
林彦俊灵光一现，蹑手蹑脚的爬上楼。  
果然在二楼的阳台。

二楼没有开灯，但是阳台照进来的月光也足够林彦俊走过去。

“我说了现在还不行！”

林彦俊到了阳台门口才发现范丞丞在讲电话。

“我现在不能去韩国。”  
“都已经一年了，你就不能放弃这个企划吗？”  
“我知道你是为我好。”  
“我知道这个机会很重要，可是我现在也有很重要的事情啊！”  
“我不是怕苦！”  
“没错！”  
“难道不是吗？还有什么比爱情更重要吗？”  
“那你就能保证我去韩国学个一年就能不一样了吗？也不会的。”  
“诶呀，你不要说了。”  
“你最近不要再总是给我打电话了！”  
“你再等一等吧，等一等。”

范丞丞叹了一口气，趴在阳台的栏杆上。

“嘿！”  
范丞丞的右肩突然被人从后面拍了拍。  
转过脸去看却没有人。  
“林彦俊！”  
范丞丞一边把脸转去左边，一边笑着揽过身边的人，把头搁在他的肩膀上。

谁也没有说话。  
两个人就这么看着天上的月亮。  
今晚没有星星，月亮孤零零的。

 

“范丞丞，我给你讲一个故事吧。”  
林彦俊突然开口说。

“童话里说。魔鬼在瓶里的第一个千年，许愿给开瓶的人无尽的财富。”  
“第二个千年，许愿漫长的寿命。”  
“但是第三个千年，却决定杀死开瓶的人。觉得等待才是最大的折磨。”  
“所有的温柔和耐心只要时间够久，都会变成怨恨。”

“我不想你以后恨我，范丞丞。”  
“我们分手吧。”

林彦俊转过身来，给了范丞丞一个拥抱。

“范丞丞，比起爱别人，你要学会更爱你自己。”  
这林彦俊对范丞丞说的最后一句话。

 

7.  
林彦俊每天中午午饭的时间都会去楼下的便利店买几个面包。  
他没有自己带便当的习惯。

店里的营业员是一个年纪不大的小伙子，林彦俊经常能看到他趁没有顾客的时候在店里弹吉他。  
每次来的时候，店里那台不大的小电视总在放着音乐放送节目，  
看来是很喜欢音乐吧。  
今天也不意外。

但意外的是这首歌让林彦俊有点耳熟。

“带你去/回/不去/的远方，  
带你去/游/不尽/的海洋，  
我在/这~里，  
无尽/的爱~你。”

电视里一个清冷又有点沙哑的男声传出来。  
林彦俊下意识的抬头去看。  
只是一个自己不认识的新人歌手。  
他已经很久不看电视了。

或许是出于好奇，又或许是什么其他的情感。  
林彦俊站在店里一直到他唱完。  
一直到滚动字幕出现了，“词曲：范丞丞”。

果然是他。

中午的阳光有点刺眼，隔着玻璃窗照进来，照得林彦俊有点恍惚。  
他恍惚想起一个同样阳光明媚的午后。

“你自己写的吗？”  
“对啊。”  
“是写给你的。”  
“写给我的？”

“因为这首歌，我只想让你一个人听。”  
“那如果，”  
“诶呀，没有什么如果。”

“诶呀，我是说如果。”  
林彦俊固执的拉过范丞丞正在弹琴的手。  
“那如果有一天我没有和你在一起了怎么办？”  
“嗯，如果这样的话，”  
范丞丞故作沉思，把林彦俊的手反过来握在手里，十指相扣。  
“如果那样的话，那我就让这首歌红到电视上每天播，这样你每天打开电视都能听到啦！”

 

当刚刚的字幕一点一点继续打出来的时候，林彦俊看到了歌的名字。  
很简单。  
简单到让人觉得有点敷衍，可是又没有更好。

《情歌》。

林彦俊推开厚重的玻璃门，走出了便利店。  
一边走，一边露出了淡淡的微笑。

是无情的别离，无尽的爱。

 

终


	3. 爱情故事——情诗

1.  
“林老师，明天有一个记者团要到我们这里来，你看怎么给他们安排一下吧。”  
“行，村长，我知道了。”

林彦俊到攀枝花支教已经有一年了。

本来他只是两年前来这里做过访谈实践，但是这里的每一幕都让他实在没有办法忘记。  
这里的山有多高多陡峭。  
这里的孩子有多可爱又充满渴望。  
一年之前他又回到了这里，放弃了自己在大城市的一切回到这里。

林彦俊在这里支教的一年时间当中，大大小小的记者团可见过不少。  
有真情实意来采访现状的。  
也有随便走走形式，完成任务的。  
林彦俊早就不报希望他们可以给这里带来什么改变了。

只有留在这里，才能改变这里。

但是作为访客，林彦俊当然还是要给他们安排得妥妥帖帖。  
乡村学校的环境很差，周边的基础设施也很简陋，只能把他们安排在教师宿舍了。  
林彦俊和其他几个老师商量好，让大家这几天先去同学家里借宿，教师宿舍临时用木板搭几张床，安排给记者团的人两人一间。  
这个学校带上林彦俊一共就只有四位老师。  
当然，所谓的教师宿舍也不过就是四间砖房罢了。

 

第二天一早，记者团的人就来到了这里。  
一行七个人。  
两个小姑娘一下了车就开始吐，看来是没办法适应这里颠簸的山路。

“这里条件比较艰苦，辛苦大家了。”  
林彦俊就站在校门口迎着他们。  
“你们好，我是这边的负责人，我叫林彦俊，这段时间我就会和你们一起住在学校里，你们有什么问题都可以来找我。”

“你好，我是这次的组长，范丞丞。”  
范丞丞向林彦俊伸出手。  
林彦俊抬起头来看了他一眼，又低下头看了看范丞丞伸着的手。  
“你好。”  
林彦俊也伸出手，和范丞丞握了一下手。  
是出于礼貌的握手。  
也出于礼貌的很快分开。

“是这样的，你们这几天就住在我们的教师宿舍就好了，已将给你们收拾好了，我带你们去看一下吧。”  
林彦俊一边说一边带着这他们往宿舍走，路上村长简单的给他们介绍了一下学校的情况。  
“到了，就是这里。”  
“这里一共有四间房，两人一间，你们自己看着安排就好了。”

两个女生一间，剩下四个男生两两一间，就只剩下了范丞丞。

当范丞丞带着自己的行李走进林彦俊的房间的时候，林彦俊楞了一下。  
“林老师啊，这个范组长，他就跟你住一间，正好你俩有什么事情就多交流啊！”  
村长把林彦俊拽到一边。  
“林老师啊，你一定要照应好他们哦，人家愿意来我们这里也不容易，听说是那个范组长自己选的咱们这个破地方呢！”  
“嗯，我知道了，你放心吧村长。”  
林彦俊送走了村长又回到房间。

“范组长，那就委屈你住在这里凑活一下了。”  
“不委屈。”  
范丞丞似笑非笑的说到。  
“那你先收拾一下吧，我还要去上课。”  
林彦俊急匆匆的就离开了。

范丞丞一个人站着环顾了房间。

屋子很简陋。  
木头的桌子有一只脚矮了一截，用几截木板支撑着，一碰就有点摇晃。  
水泥的墙壁因为长年的漏水而布满了黑色的霉点。  
头顶有一扇很老的电风扇吱吱呀呀的转着，旁边的灯四个灯泡只亮了三个。  
但是房间也很干净。  
桌子、地面、床铺都收拾得整整齐齐。  
书摞得高高的放在桌子上，旁边是孩子们的作业。

这就是他生活的地方吗？范丞丞在心里想。

林彦俊很晚才回来，看到范丞丞还没有睡似乎吃了一惊。  
“范组长还没睡啊。”  
“林老师，你也不用总是叫我范组长这么客气吧，我们就直接称呼对方的名字不行吗？”  
林彦俊深吸了一口气。  
“范丞丞。”  
“嗯，林彦俊。”  
范丞丞很很满意的回答他。

“范丞丞，我们明天的安排是这样的，你们明天上午可以拍摄孩子们上课的样子，室内的文化课和室外的体育课都会有。”  
“然后到了下午，我们一般很早就会放学了，因为太晚了孩子们走山路回家不安全。”  
“你们可以选择休息，或者我们组织几个老师来带你们去上山采集食材。”  
“你看怎么样？”  
林彦俊坐在桌子旁边一边改着学生的作业，一边说。

“嗯，行，那明天上午就按你的安排，下午我们就上山吧。”  
范丞丞心不在焉的说。  
他一直看着那只摇摇晃晃的桌子腿。

 

2.  
第二天早上一早，范丞丞就带着自己的几个组员开始在学校里架机器。  
很快就见到了来上学的孩子们。

“哥哥好。”  
“姐姐好。”  
孩子们都很礼貌，一见到他们就乖乖的打招呼。  
范丞丞本来还担心孩子们太调皮会碰坏机器，没想到孩子们对这种场景已经见怪不怪了，并没有很新奇的样子。  
看来是自己多虑了，范丞丞想。

按照安排，上午他们拍到了孩子们上课的画面。  
当太阳慢慢的开始走下坡路的时候，孩子们就早早的放学了，据说远一点的孩子要走上三个小时才能到家。  
但是老师们都没有走。  
他们要带范丞丞他们亲自去采摘今天晚上晚饭的食材。

“林彦俊，你不去吗？”  
范丞丞来找林彦俊的时候他打扫在打扫教室。  
“啊，我，”  
林彦俊有一种逃课被抓了的窘迫。  
“我去，马上就来。”  
林彦俊放下手里的笤帚，硬着头皮跟范丞丞走了出去。

 

这是范丞丞他们第一次上山自己摘东西，大家兴致都很高。  
但是很快，这份兴致就不复存在了。  
山上很陡峭，路边的树枝和杂草更是尖锐无情。  
没一会大家的胳膊上就被划出了大大小小的口子。

“林老师，我们还要走多久啊？”  
队伍的一个女孩子忍不住问。  
“啊，估计还要有一会呢，要不这样吧，我让一个老师先送你们回去，我和剩下两个老师留下来就行了。”  
“好吧。”  
林彦俊的建议很快得到了大家的附和。

“那这样吧，你们先回去，我和老师们一起，晚一点回来。”  
“范丞丞，你不回去吗？”  
林彦俊惊讶的问。  
“我想多体验体验，有什么问题吗？林老师。”  
范丞丞笑着说。  
林彦俊一下被堵的说不出话来。  
“那行吧，你跟紧了，注意安全。”

因为之前耽误了很久，天色已经有点暗了，有老师提出他们分头行动，回学校集合。  
四个人两两一组。  
范丞丞和林彦俊。

范丞丞一路上就像有问不完的问题。  
这个是什么，那个是什么，问个没完，林彦俊一边忙着找食材一边还要回答他，简直一个头两个大。

“诶，这个是，”  
“啊！”  
范丞丞话音未落就惊呼出声。

突然的悬空感让他的心跳个不停，他紧闭着眼睛不敢睁眼。  
“你没事吧？”  
手上传来的温度让他稍微平复了一点。  
睁开眼。  
向下看，是一个土坑，而自己正悬在中间。  
向上看，自己的手正被牢牢的拉着，林彦俊趴在坑口紧紧的拽住了他。  
“我拉你上来，你可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
范丞丞回答的声音有点颤抖。

林彦俊很瘦，胳膊很细，但是可能在这里做了不少重活的缘故吧，拉范丞丞上来还是没有问题。  
因为惯性，范丞丞一被拉上来就顺势倒在了林彦俊身上。  
耳边传来的另一个胸膛中的心跳声让他终于有了一点实感。  
刚才要不是林彦俊，即使不会摔死，自己至少也要摔断一条腿。  
范丞丞心有余悸。

“这里这样的土坑很多，一定要注意。”  
林彦俊一边说一边推开趴在自己身上的范丞丞。  
“走吧，我们要赶紧回去了。”  
林彦俊一只手拍了拍身上的泥，另一只手拿起装满食材的背篓。

“你的手！”  
范丞丞拽过林彦俊的右臂。  
划了一个很长的口子，血和泥混在一起。  
范丞丞低头看了看刚才的土坑，坑口一条本来撑住稻草的铁丝已经被染红了。

“没事，我们先回去吧。”  
林彦俊抽回自己的手就要继续往前走。  
“都这样了还没事！你知不知道这样很容易得破伤风！”  
范丞丞固执的拉住林彦俊。  
“哪有那么娇气？在这里被误伤很正常，回去找一点草药敷一下就行了。”  
林彦俊轻描淡写的说到，挣开范丞丞的手径直走了。

“你真要在这里过这样的生活吗？”  
范丞丞在林彦俊身后大喊。  
林彦俊慢慢的转过身来。  
“我过什么样的生活关你什么事？你是什么人？”  
林彦俊说的很轻，但是每个字都很重的砸在范丞丞的心上。

“我是……”  
范丞丞没有了说下去的底气。

 

3.  
范丞丞是林彦俊的男朋友。  
前男友。

林彦俊在来到这里教书之前，和范丞丞一样，只是一个普通的大学生。  
他和范丞丞很在就早一起了。  
范丞丞从来没有想过他们会分开。  
直到林彦俊刚刚从攀枝花实践回去的时候。

“丞丞，我想跟你商量一件事。”  
林彦俊有一天突然说，他挽着范丞丞的胳膊，头靠在他的肩膀上。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“我，我想回攀枝花支教。”  
“好啊，这次去几个月啊？不会还是一年吧？”  
“不是。”  
林彦俊很小心翼翼的说。  
“可能，不回来了。”

范丞丞转过头来看着林彦俊。  
“啊？不回来了，是什么意思啊？”  
“我想一辈子都待在那里。”  
“你说什么呢！”  
范丞丞甩开林彦俊挽着他胳膊的手。  
林彦俊又重新拉回他的胳膊。  
“丞丞，你愿不愿意和我一起去？你可以先去看看，那里很漂亮的，那里的孩子也特别可爱。你还没去看过不是吗？”  
“我不需要去！那里什么样子我心里很清楚！你为什么非要去？”  
“那里需要我！”  
“诶呦，世界上那么多人，那里就缺你一个啦！还需要你？你当自己是救世主啊！”

林彦俊停了一会没有说话，只是看着范丞丞。  
“那里不是需要我，是需要人。”  
林彦俊很安静的说。  
“你是不是不愿意和我一起去？”  
林彦俊低下头。  
“是！而且我也不愿意你去！”  
“那我们就分手吧，范丞丞。”  
林彦俊重新抬起头看着范丞丞。

“好啊，分手就分手。”  
范丞丞很爽快的回答道。  
他原以为林彦俊只是和他开一个玩笑，只是和他置气。  
没想到之后，他真的没再见过林彦俊。

后来范丞丞还是从别人口中得知，他真的去攀枝花支教了。

但那都是很久以前的事情了。

当天晚上他们两个回到学校的时候天已经完全黑了。  
“你有没有药箱？”  
范丞丞一回到房间就问林彦俊。  
“不用了，我自己处理就行了。”  
“我问你有没有药箱！”  
看来范丞丞并没有那么好被糊弄过去，林彦俊只好磨磨蹭蹭的掏出了自己的药箱递给范丞丞。

“嘶！”  
范丞丞包扎得毫无章法，林彦俊竭力忍着痛感。  
范丞丞抬起头来看来一眼林彦俊因为疼痛而有点皱巴巴的脸，叹了一口气，放轻了手上的动作。

“你这样是何必呢？”  
范丞丞突然问。  
“换做任何人我都会救的，你不必放在心上。”  
林彦俊很冷淡的说。  
“我是说，你何必要到这里来受苦呢？”  
范丞丞抬头看着林彦俊的眼睛。

四目相对。  
林彦俊避开了范丞丞的眼神，把包扎好的手抽走。  
“早点睡吧，明天可以安排你们采访学生。”  
林彦俊并没有回答范丞丞的话，而是岔开了话题。

还没有等范丞丞再说什么，林彦俊就关了灯躺倒了床上。

林彦俊的床是因为他们来才后加的木板床，和范丞丞隔着一张桌子。  
因为右臂的受伤，林彦俊只能朝左面侧躺着睡。  
朝着范丞丞的方向。

范丞丞一晚上都没有睡。  
他就躺在床上看了林彦俊一夜。  
自己太久没有见到他了。  
他晒黑了，更瘦了，头发剪的短短的乖乖的搭在额前。  
他怕冷，耳朵上留下的冻疮疤还没有好。  
他原本好看又白净的手现在很粗糙，纤长的手指上还随意的绑着两个创可贴。  
还有他胳膊上显眼的白色纱布。

 

接下来的几天，范丞丞带着他的成员东奔西走，采访了很多学生和他们的家长，也对周边环境进行了拍摄，比如说孩子们上下学要走的山路，还比如上次差点要了范丞丞命的树林。  
很快他们的素材就收集得差不多，只剩下最后一个了。  
就是对支教老师的采访。  
这个可也是这次采访内容中的重中之重。

但是就在他们准备着手教师的采访之时，却发生了让他们意向不到的事情。  
地震了。

 

4.  
其实在这里，地震是非常普通而又平常的事情，一般的小震大家根本就不放在心上。  
但是是在农村，并没有系统的防震措施或者是减震建筑，所幸在于这里的砖房大多是空心砖，就算是掉落下来也基本不会砸死人，况且这里的村民也都有很丰富的避险的经验，一般的地震伤亡人数都很小。  
但是对范丞丞他们来说，这样的经历还是第一次。

 

地震发生的时候，范丞丞和林彦俊都在屋子里。  
就在林彦俊刚拿好上课的东西走出房间的时候，已经有轻微的震感能够被感觉到了。  
林彦俊非常迅速的想回到房间里把范丞丞拉出来，但是已经来不及了。

简易的砖房开始摇摇欲坠，很快就有很多散落的砖块掉落在房屋中央，隔断了林彦俊救出范丞丞的路径。  
“范丞丞！范丞丞！你怎么样？”  
就在林彦俊焦急的向里呼喊的时候，门被封上，屋子里很快陷入了黑暗。  
“范丞丞！，你有没有事啊！你说话啊！”  
听不到回应，林彦俊更加着急，准备动手搬开中间的砖块。

“我没事。”  
范丞丞的声音从屋子的另一边传过来。  
林彦俊一下子瘫坐在地上。  
“咚咚咚。”  
传来石头的敲击声。  
“林彦俊，我就在你旁边，没关系。”  
范丞丞很近的从砖堆的那一边传过来。

两个人只有一墙之隔。

砖块的间隙露进一点光进来，范丞丞借着这点光扫视着自己所待着的这个狭小的环境。  
突然，有什么会反光的东西亮了一下。  
是一本书。  
范丞丞在一堆书里捡起反光的那本书，轻轻拍掉上面的浮灰，使它露出本来的面貌。  
是一本白色封面，烤漆金字书名的书。

“这本书，你带着？”  
“什么？”  
林彦俊在墙的另一边问。

“《聂鲁达情诗》。”

两个人都陷入了沉默。  
这本书，是范丞丞送给林彦俊的。

 

“诶，彦俊，你猜我给你带什么了？”  
范丞丞用一只手从后面蒙住林彦俊的眼睛，在他耳边故作神秘的说。  
“什么啊？”  
林彦俊一边笑一边拉下范丞丞的手，转过身来抱住他。  
“锵锵！”  
范丞丞伸出背在身后的另一只手，手上是一本书。  
“《聂鲁达情诗》？”  
林彦俊欣喜的接过来。  
“我知道你喜欢他，你知道我多不容易才找到这个译版的嘛！”  
范丞丞抱住他迫不及待的邀功。  
林彦俊终于把眼神从书上收回来，露出酒窝对范丞丞笑着。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
林彦俊重重的点了点头。  
“喜欢，就没有什么表示吗？”  
范丞丞笑着把脸凑过来。  
林彦俊失笑，然后轻轻抬起头来给了范丞丞一个吻。

 

“给我念首诗吧。”  
林彦俊在墙的那一边说。

范丞丞翻开书。  
书里面很新，一看就是被精心的保存着。  
书的扉页还有自己的签名。  
画着一个扭扭曲曲的爱心。

“我在这里爱你，  
在黑暗的松林里，风解缚自己。  
月亮像磷光，在漂浮的水面上发光，  
白昼，日复一日，彼此追逐。”

“我在这里爱你。而地平线陡然隐藏你。  
在这些冰冷的事物中，我任然爱你。  
有时我的吻借这些沉重的船只而行，  
穿越海洋永不停息。”

“——聂鲁达《我在这里爱你》”

范丞丞的声音很低沉。  
林彦俊把头靠在中间的砖堆上安静的听着。  
缠绵的情诗在黑暗中穿过坚硬的砖块来到房间的另一边。

他们两个很快就被救了出去。  
当范丞丞终于摆脱阻隔见到林彦俊的时候，他仿佛看见林彦俊的脸上有什么东西，在阳光下显得晶莹剔透。  
是泪痕。

 

5.  
范丞丞一行延缓了回去的行程。  
因为想帮学校修房屋。

因为是小震，这里的房屋都没有倒塌，大多都是像林彦俊的房间一样，屋顶的砖块或多或少的掉落下来，使房间内部变得一片狼藉。  
大家很快就动起手来，家里损伤小的孩子也跑到学校来帮忙，于是即使停课的日子，学校也变得很热闹。

“林彦俊。”  
林彦俊正在学校后面的田里挖泥的时候，范丞丞找来了。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我来帮你。”  
“诶呀，你不要过来，这里脏！”  
但范丞丞只把林彦俊的话当做耳旁风，还是穿着笨重的雨靴踏进了泥地。

“林彦俊，我记得你以前最怕脏。”  
“鞋子有一点脏，你都会难过很久。”  
范丞丞在他旁边说。  
林彦俊只是笑了笑。

“人总是会变的。”  
林彦俊一边说一边抬起挂着泥桶的担子往回走去。

“林彦俊，你还喜欢我吗？”  
范丞丞突然在后面问。  
林彦俊像是没有听到一样，继续往前走着。  
“林彦俊，如果你不喜欢我了，你为什么还带着那本《聂鲁达情诗》？”  
范丞丞穷追不舍。

“人总是会变的。”  
林彦俊只是重复了这句话。

 

校园很快得到了重建，因为本身屋子就不多。  
范丞丞他们的最后一项工作终于提上了日程。  
采访支教教师。

林彦俊是最后一个。

“林老师，你准备一下我们就开始采访了。”  
“嗯好，你们先到一边去玩吧，老师要有事情了。”  
林彦俊打发了围在身边的孩子，做好了采访的准备。

负责采访的女孩子很快就收拾好了稿子。  
“林老师，之前几位老师都说，到这里来牺牲了很多原来的生活，对你来说也是这样吗？”  
林彦俊轻轻点了点头。  
“对。”  
“包括我的爱人。”  
“那么，”

“那么，你的爱人没有陪你来，你会恨他吗？”  
范丞丞不知道什么时候突然从出现了，截断了采访的话问到。  
林彦俊抬起头来看了范丞丞一眼。  
然后笑了。

“不会。”  
林彦俊看着范丞丞的眼睛说。  
“只身来到这里是因为我太任性了，不怪他。”  
“他其实是一个很温柔、很善良的人。”  
“他只是因为没有见过这里而已。”

林彦俊把头转过去对着采访的姑娘说。  
“很多人都只是没有见过这里才特别不喜欢这里的。”  
“大家都应该来看一看。”  
“这里有多美，这里的孩子有多需要他们。”  
“那时候，他们会爱上这里的。”

范丞丞站在架着镜头的三脚架旁边看着林彦俊。  
他的后面是一望无际的山脉。  
叫做“操场”的水泥地上不断有孩子的嬉闹声传来。  
林彦俊说着这些话的时候，眼睛里有光。

 

终于，范丞丞他们要离开这里了。  
那一天学校里很热闹，几乎所有的孩子都出来送他们，村长也准备了很多的土特产硬要塞给他们。  
队伍里两个女生已经哭了，平日里孩子们姐姐长姐姐短把她们俩逗的可开心了。  
几个男生也有点不好意思的红了眼眶，这段时间在这里粗活重活没少干，但是能出一份力一直让他们很有满足感。

“那么，这段时间辛苦你们了，回去的路上一路平安。”  
其他的老师和孩子们都回去了，林彦俊一个人送着他们一直到村口的大巴。  
其他人都已经上了车，就在范丞丞要上车的时候，林彦俊突然拽住了他。  
范丞丞回过头来。  
林彦俊给了他一个拥抱。

“再见。”  
林彦俊说。

范丞丞忍不住收了收手，也紧紧的回抱住林彦俊。  
他有多久没有抱过林彦俊了。  
他记不清了。  
他只是觉得这个怀抱还是那样的熟悉又温暖。  
温暖到他不愿意放手。  
可是不行。

“再见。”  
范丞丞说。

 

6.  
“丞丞，你包里还有没有晕车药？她俩又不行了。”

坐在回去的大巴上，同伴的话将范丞丞从恍惚中拉回来。  
范丞丞从座位上抬起头，看到同行的女记者又被颠簸的山路折磨的痛苦不堪，赶紧打开包拿出多准备的晕车药递过去。  
再回头翻看自己的包，范丞丞才发现了一样陌生的东西。  
从杂七杂八的东西中掏出来。  
一本书。  
并不是自己塞在包里的。

打开来，扉页中夹着一张卡片。  
范丞丞翻过卡片的手有点颤抖。  
卡片上是一首诗。

“不必为我悬念，  
我在山里……  
来自海上的云，  
说海的沉默太深；  
来自海上的风，  
说海的笑声太辽阔。  
我说来自海上的人，  
山是凝固的波浪。  
我的归心，  
不再涌动。  
——郑愁予《山外书》”

范丞丞沉默的把卡片夹回书里。

头轻轻地靠在窗子上，窗外连绵的山像波涛的海浪，车子在海浪中漂浮。  
村庄渐渐的被甩在了后面，看不见了。  
村庄里的人也是。

阳光穿过稀薄的云层照下来。  
范丞丞手中书的白色封面有点反光，在窗户上映出它的名字。

《聂鲁达情诗》。

 

终


	4. 爱情故事——情话

1.  
范丞丞今天又起的很早。  
简单的收拾了就早早的跑到店里去开门，准备起一天新的食材。

范丞丞在一个甜品店工作。  
他本来只是这里的学徒，但是一年前老板就离开了，要出去两年之久，就把店交给他来做临时店长。

范丞丞很喜欢这家小店。  
店铺在一个街道的拐角，店面很小，但是装修的很别致。  
店里面所有的甜品、面包都是由范丞丞手工制作，分量不多，售完为止。  
店里平时客人并不很多，但总有几个老主顾。

林彦俊就是其中一个。

林彦俊是一个公务员。  
他上班的地方就离范丞丞的店铺很近，经常下了班就步行来这里买了甜品，坐在店里吃完再回家。  
对于一个大男人这么喜欢吃甜品，范丞丞是表示难以置信的。  
但是他特别欢迎林彦俊来。

林彦俊总是喜欢坐在靠窗的那个位置。  
对于这一点，范丞丞十分满意。  
因为林彦俊长得好看，总是有小姑娘从窗外悄悄的看他，这无疑是在给他们店里打广告。

今天，“活广告”又来了。

“叮铃。”  
挂在门口的风铃发出好听的声音。  
“欢迎光临。”  
范丞丞抬起头看到林彦俊走进来，轻轻笑了一下又低下头去。

“今天有什么吗？”  
林彦俊趴在柜台上问。  
“今天，今天有布朗尼冰淇淋，尝尝吗？”  
范丞丞只装作没看到他了无生气的样子。  
“好。”

今天林彦俊还是照旧坐在窗边，但他似乎心情不大好，盘子里的布朗尼被有一下没一下的戳着，冰淇淋都快化光了。

“嘿！”  
范丞丞端着一份新的布朗尼冰淇淋坐到林彦俊对面。  
“你这都化光了，还吃什么啊？”  
范丞丞把手上的盘子往他那边推了一点。  
林彦俊心不在焉的接过来。

“唉。”  
林彦俊叹了一口气，看了看店里面，然后往范丞丞那边凑过去，很小声的说。  
“咳，其实，那个，”  
“我今天还是去相亲了！”  
范丞丞看着眼前的人一脸苦大仇深的样子，忍不住笑了一下，又迅速的板起脸。  
“嗯，去就去呗，怎么了吗？”  
“怎么了？你就问我怎么了？”  
林彦俊忍不住提高了音量，看到店里有其他人看过来又很憋屈的放低了音量。  
“我去相亲了！你都不管一管吗？”  
“嗯，我管什么啊？”  
范丞丞还是似笑非笑的说。  
“你！”  
林彦俊被噎得说不出话来。

“老板，这个怎么卖？”  
柜台那边来了客人，范丞丞就走开了。  
林彦俊一个人坐在座位上生着闷气。  
“哼，范丞丞！你居然对我置之不理？你看我今天怎么收拾你。”  
林彦俊小声的嘟囔着。

等到傍晚，店里的客人都走光了，林彦俊才站起来往店门口挪去。  
走到一半又停下来。  
林彦俊回头看了范丞丞一眼，范丞丞正低着头在整理账单。  
“哼！”  
林彦俊轻轻哼了一声又继续往门边走去。  
手扶上了门把。  
又放了下来。

“范丞丞！你干嘛不叫我！”  
林彦俊气鼓鼓的转过身来。  
范丞丞就像在等着他问话一样，终于从账簿中抬起头来，带着狡黠的微笑。  
“诶呦，我哪叫的动你啊！你可是能瞒着我去相亲的人呢！”  
林彦俊一下子泄了气，坐在门边的座位上。  
范丞丞看着他的样子不禁好笑。

范丞丞从柜台后面走出来，绕到林彦俊面前侧坐在他的腿上，手环在他的肩膀上。  
“嗯，那今天你见到的人，跟我，哪个好看？”  
范丞丞轻轻挑挑了眉毛。  
“你。”  
林彦俊的求生欲还是很强的，委屈的憋着嘴但还是乖乖的回答了范丞丞的话。  
“嗯，那以后去相亲还告不告诉我？”  
“告诉。”  
范丞丞很满意林彦俊这副问什么答什么的幼稚园模样。

“好吧，那我这次就原谅你了。”  
范丞丞一边说一边站起来。  
林彦俊突然拽住范丞丞的衣角。  
范丞丞低下头，林彦俊正用一副受了委屈的阴沉样子看着他。  
“我不是说了原谅你了吗，你还想怎么样？”

“亲这边。”  
林彦俊一本正经的戳了戳自己的左脸颊。  
范丞丞看着他的样子不禁失笑。  
低下头亲了他一下。  
范丞丞刚离开他，他就用两只手捧住自己的脸。  
“两边都要。”  
范丞丞又轻轻地亲了一下他的右脸颊。  
林彦俊这才露出心满意足的微笑。

“这边不要了吗？”  
这次换做范丞丞问。  
林彦俊还没有反应过来的时候，范丞丞突然低头在他的唇上啄了一下。  
一个触感很轻的吻。  
“嗯，现在就平衡了。”  
范丞丞重新走开去柜台了。  
留林彦俊坐在位置上对自己今天免于一“死”，并得到了三个吻露出傻笑。

 

2.  
范丞丞和林彦俊是一年前认识的。

那时候林彦俊就总来范丞丞的店里买蛋糕。  
起初范丞丞还以为他是买给自己的女朋友，可是后来林彦俊干脆坐在店里吃。

范丞丞实在没办法不注意这个有点奇怪，又很好看的男孩子。

尤其是当他开始追自己的时候。

亲爱的林先生看起来长着一张天选之子的脸，但是在恋爱中却透露着纯情和白痴美。  
他追范丞丞的方式无非是送一些精巧浪漫的小东西，给他写写明信片什么的。  
连约他都不敢。  
告白的时候更是连一句像样的情话都没有。

范丞丞到现在还记得林彦俊告白的那天。

那天范丞丞关店很早，被林彦俊约去了公园。  
在那里，林彦俊教会了范丞丞跳一支华尔兹。  
没错，不是在什么豪华的装着水晶吊灯的宴会厅，也不是在被包场了的游乐园。  
就是在一个落日时分的公园。

范丞丞协调性很差，跳起舞来跌跌撞撞的。  
但林彦俊很有耐心。

“我教你。”  
“包教包会。”  
“终身免费。”  
“你要不要考虑一下，范丞丞。”

林彦俊的情话真的又土又没有杀伤力。  
但所幸范丞丞很喜欢。

还有什么比这更重要呢？

林彦俊从刚和范丞丞在一起的时候就告诉了他一个“秘密”。  
林彦俊的妈妈非常热衷于让林彦俊去相亲。  
这件事对林彦俊来说是一个不小的烦恼，但范丞丞却不甚放在心上。  
因为林彦俊每次去相亲都会告诉范丞丞，甚至还带他一起去过。

这次也是这样。  
本来，林彦俊前一天晚上是给范丞丞发了信息说自己要去相亲的，但是早上又说不去了。  
中午林彦俊没有来的时候，范丞丞就知道他一定还是被拖去了。  
这才有了上面令人啼笑皆非的一幕。

 

“林彦俊，今天我要新做的东西，你要不要来？”  
“哦好。”  
范丞丞每次尝试新的东西的时候，都会把林彦俊叫来当“小白鼠”。  
只要他甜蜜蜜的问林彦俊要不要来，林彦俊可从来没有拒绝过。

“今天你要做什么？”  
林彦俊一边系着自己的围裙一边问。  
“手工吐司。”

范丞丞先是自己做了一个，已经很成功的样子了。  
他把三瓣的面包掰开，把中间的那一块递给了林彦俊，叫他尝尝。  
比起西瓜的中间一块，林彦俊更喜欢一整个吐司面包的中间一块。  
范丞丞记得很清楚。

“你还要不要试一试？”  
范丞丞每次做新品的时候都要林彦俊也尝试着做一做。  
他还挺喜欢看林彦俊笨手笨脚的笨拙样子。  
“好啊！”  
偏偏林彦俊还不自知的每次都要尝试。

终于，当林彦俊第三次自己尝试失败之后，他才蹭到范丞丞旁边。  
“丞丞，你教我一下嘛。”  
林彦俊的台湾腔让他这样一句再正常不过的话变得有点撒娇的味道。  
三声开头，二声结尾的“丞丞”总是让范丞丞无力招架。

“我教你吗？”  
“好啊。”  
“我教你，包教包会。”  
范丞丞往林彦俊的耳边凑了一点。  
“终身免费。”

 

3.  
林彦俊今天是穿着西装来的。

“欢迎，”  
范丞丞话还没有说完，抬头看到是林彦俊就低下了头去。  
“老板，我，”  
“不卖！”  
林彦俊还没有表明来意就被范丞丞打断了。

范丞丞和林彦俊昨天刚吵了架，他也知道自己有点无理取闹，但是他就是不想理林彦俊。

“老板，你就这样对待顾客啊？”  
林彦俊趴在柜台上似笑非笑的说。  
“我不卖给我不喜欢的人！”  
范丞丞赌气的说到。  
“诶呦，原来你不喜欢我啊！”  
林彦俊装作失落的样子。

“那今天的宴会本来说想找一个喜欢的人一起去的呢，既然你不喜欢我，那就算了吧。”  
林彦俊说完就要走。  
“诶，什么宴会啊？”  
范丞丞还是忍不住好奇叫下了林彦俊。  
“今天有一个舞会，本来想带你去的，”  
“什么叫本来，我跟你去啊！”  
“诶呦，可是你不是，”  
林彦俊退回来凑在范丞丞旁边。

“嘿嘿，我最喜欢你了！”  
范丞丞识相的赶紧亲了一下他的脸颊。  
看到林彦俊满意的笑了，范丞丞就知道这一招果然奏效。

“诶，去宴会是不是要穿西装啊？可是我，要不你先陪我去买一套西装吧！”  
范丞丞一边自言自语的说着，一边走出来就把林彦俊往门外拉。  
“嗯，那现在蛋糕可以卖给我了吧？”  
“都要去宴会了，还买什么蛋糕啊！”  
范丞丞无情的驳回了林彦俊，把店吩咐给店员就拽走了林彦俊。  
林彦俊依依不舍的回过头看着今天柜子里自己最喜欢的芒果慕斯。  
自己为什么到最后也没吃上来着？他一下有点反应不过来。

 

当林彦俊带范丞丞买好西装到宴会厅的时候，舞会已经开始了。

“那么，你准备好了吗？”  
林彦俊很绅士的问到。  
“嗯。”  
范丞丞也很乖巧的回答道。  
“那么，请吧。”  
林彦俊做了一个邀请舞伴的手势。  
于是两个人，直奔，  
餐台！

没错，范丞丞可不是来跳舞，他是来吃东西的。  
也不是单纯的吃，他会记住这里所有蛋糕的裱花样式，还能基本尝出奶油品种。  
说白了，就是来偷师的。

等到范丞丞吃的差不多了，林彦俊就偷偷带着一瓶红酒拖着范丞丞溜出了宴会厅。  
两个人像做贼一样跑到后面的花园。  
林彦俊手上抱着一瓶红酒，两个人穿着一本正经的西装坐在长椅上狂笑不止。

“行了，要来点吗？”  
林彦俊递出了手上的红酒。  
范丞丞灌下一大口又递给林彦俊。  
两个人丝毫不顾及这瓶酒的价值，就这样你一口我一口的消灭了它。

林彦俊这个人喝酒容易上头，即使只是红酒也足够让他红了脸。  
他轻轻地把头靠在范丞丞的肩膀上  
“范丞丞，我喜欢你。”  
突如其来的告白让范丞丞有点受宠若惊。  
但林彦俊就是这样，情话总是简单直白。  
又不顾时间地点。

范丞丞低头看了他一眼。  
轻轻地捏着他的下巴让他把头抬起来一点。  
给了他一个吻。  
一个酒心的吻。

就在林彦俊闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊的接受这个吻的时候，突然听到长椅后面有什么动静。  
林彦俊羞怯，害怕有人来，急匆匆的分开了这个吻。  
“喵。”  
当一只黑乎乎的小猫从长椅下面钻出来的时候，可把范丞丞笑得直不起腰来。  
“哈哈哈，林彦俊，你就是害怕这个吗？”  
林彦俊也没有想到是一只小猫，羞愧的把头往范丞丞怀里埋。  
范丞丞一只手揽住怀里的人，摸了摸他毛茸茸的后脑勺。  
从上面只能看到林彦俊露出一只红透了的耳朵。  
实在是很可爱，范丞丞心里想。

“诶，范丞丞，我教你的那只华尔兹你还记得吗？”  
林彦俊听着前面大厅传来的音乐声，把头从范丞丞怀里抬起来。  
“嗯，大致记得吧。”  
范丞丞想了一会说。  
“你想不想跳舞。”  
林彦俊拽着范丞丞站起来。

两个人就在这样站在人家宴会厅外面的草坪上跳舞。  
也不是很在意步法，只是有一点华尔兹的样子。  
“范丞丞，你怎么这么笨！”  
林彦俊在被范丞丞踩了第七下的时候终气急败坏的说。  
“那还不是你教的不好。”  
范丞丞忍不住为自己辩驳。  
林彦俊醉醺醺的，脑子可没有那么好使，挨了骂就委屈的嘟起嘴。  
他一下倒在范丞丞的肩膀上，全部的重量都压在他身上。  
范丞丞伸手抱住他才支撑住。

“范丞丞，你要记得我说的话。”  
“我教你跳舞。”  
“包教包会，终身免费！”

林彦俊嘟嘟囔囔的范丞丞的耳边说完这两句话就醉了过去。  
范丞丞背他回家的时候心里想自己一定要教他喝酒，这才是包教包会！

 

4.  
“你好。”

今天范丞丞的店里来了一个漂亮的女孩子，还一进门就直奔范丞丞搭讪。

“你好，请问你想要点什么？”  
范丞丞很客气的问到。  
“我不要什么，我找你！”

“砰！”  
范丞丞很没好气的把手上的水杯放在那个女生的面前，自己坐在他的对面。  
“你是说，你真的是他的未婚妻？”  
范丞丞忍不住又问了一遍。  
“对。”  
范丞丞白眼都快翻到天上去了。  
刚才这个女生进来直接自报家。  
说自己是林彦俊的未婚妻！

“那你来找我干什么？”  
范丞丞没好气的问到。  
“哈哈哈。”  
那女生似乎是被范丞丞的样子给逗笑了，扶着桌子一直笑。  
范丞丞有点纳闷的看着她。

“你果然像他说得一样，很可爱。”  
“什么？”  
范丞丞有点丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“我是他名义上的未婚妻没错，可是呢，他不喜欢我，我也不喜欢他，这门亲事是老一辈定下的，迟早要不作数，你不用放在心上。”  
难怪最近林彦俊都没去相亲了，范丞丞突然想到。

“那你来找我是，”  
范丞丞不明白她的来意。  
“我就是想和你交个朋友，顺便，”  
女生故作玄虚的停了停。  
“你想不想知道林彦俊小时候的事？”  
“啊？”  
范丞丞心中好奇的火苗被完全点燃了。  
“但是，我是有条件的。”  
女生突然改口说。  
“我们俩加个微信吧，你能不能给我介绍一个对象？”

“诶诶诶！”  
女生话还没说完就被拎了起来。  
林彦俊来了。  
“你来干嘛？”  
“我来，”  
“你不要想爆我的料！走吧！”  
林彦俊很快就赶走了女生。

“诶，我还什么都没听到呢！”  
范丞丞不满的抱怨。  
“你不需要听到。”  
“林彦俊！我想听！”  
范丞丞开始“动之以情”。

“关于我的，我都会亲自告诉你。”

林彦俊的情话总是让范丞丞措手不及。  
但是又很欢喜。

 

5.  
范丞丞在店里做临时店长的日子很快就要结束了。

“林彦俊，我马上就不在这个甜品店工作了。”  
范丞丞有点犹豫的说。  
“啊？那你要去哪个店啊？”  
“我想自己开一个店。”  
“那挺好的啊！”  
林彦俊还没有明白他的意思。

“我要回自己的家乡去开店了。”

林彦俊很慢的转过头来皱着眉毛看着他。  
一直到最后也没说一句话。

那天之后范丞丞再没有见过林彦俊。

范丞丞坐飞机走得那天林彦俊并没有来送他。  
一切结束的太快了。范丞丞心里想。

范丞丞到了飞机上就到头大睡，一直到北方的冷冽唤醒了他。

打开手机，有一条来自林彦俊的未读信息。  
“等我。”

范丞丞不大明白这句话的意思，但是他隐约的明白这是一句承诺。  
是林彦俊从来也不会食言的情话。

 

就这样，范丞丞在自己的家乡开起了新的小店。  
店门口就是一个音乐广场，每天晚上都会放舒缓的舞曲。  
而范丞丞总会在这时候想起林彦俊。  
他已经有三个月没有见过林彦俊了。

一个月前，就在他觉得林彦俊一定是忘了自己的时候，他收到了一条微信消息。  
并不是来自林彦俊。  
而是来自之前的那位“未婚妻”。

“他真的很爱你，你一定要等他。”

只有一句话。  
但是足够让范丞丞鼓起等待的信心。

这天范丞丞还是照常踏着广场的音乐关了店门下班。  
就在走在人群里的时候，不知道为什么要向右边看一下。  
但是他就是看了。  
他看到。  
林彦俊！

远远的，越过了人群，他清楚的看见了林彦俊对自己微笑。  
两个人谁也没有多迈出一步，就这么站着。

突然林彦俊动了步子。  
却不是向他走来。  
林彦俊开始跳舞。  
一支只有一个人的华尔兹。

范丞丞也开始跟着他的步子无声的踏着乐点。  
范丞丞慢慢的闭上了眼睛。  
这样的感觉实在是奇妙。  
那个人离你那么远，又像就在你怀里。

等到范丞丞再睁开眼的时候。  
哪里有什么林彦俊？  
范丞丞焦急的向前走去，又左右环顾，都没了林彦俊的影子。  
难道刚才只是自己的幻觉？  
范丞丞拨开面前的人群，都没有。

他失望的回过身。  
却撞进了一个怀抱。  
是林彦俊。

他有点想哭，又觉得丢脸，只好把头蹭进林彦俊的怀里。  
林彦俊也伸出手来抱住他。  
“是谁教你跳华尔兹不抱住自己舞伴的。”  
很久没听到了的林彦俊的声音在耳边响起来。

“你要是不会我教你。”  
“包教包会。”  
“终身免费。”

 

终


	5. 爱情故事——情人

序.  
“哗。”  
病房的门被推开，走进来一个男生。  
他个子很高，很清瘦，穿着一件白色的衬衫。  
耳朵上的银色耳环在阳光下有点反光，射出好看的光彩。  
他捧着一束白色的玫瑰花。  
轻轻地放在床头的桌子上，在病床边坐下。  
床上的人还是紧闭着眼睛，脸色很苍白，雕塑般的脸庞使他看起来像一具人偶。

“我来看你了。”  
他说。

 

1.  
林彦俊是范丞丞的秘密情人。

当然，林彦俊并不是这样定义自己的，因为在他眼里，自己连一个秘密情人都算不上。  
范少爷有那么多情人，也不差他一个，而且这其中也并没有什么秘密可言，就算被别人发现他们两个的关系也毫无大碍。  
林彦俊就是带着这样一个可有可无的身份待在范丞丞身边。

而这一切的开始，要从另一个故事开始讲。

 

“啊！对不起，对不起。”  
“干什么呢？就对不起就完啦！”

林彦俊从更衣室出来的时候，外面正闹得不可开交。  
他远远的看到陆定昊在人群中间点头哈腰的道歉，但是对方明显不是善茬，没有要轻易放过他的意思。

“就这样道歉可不行，你这东西泼脏了我的衣服，可怎么办呢？”  
对方戏谑的说到。  
“不如你把衣服脱下来赔给我吧。”  
陆定昊在一片哄笑声中显得束手无策。

“这位客人，他的衣服也不过就是工作服，相必赔给您您也是瞧不上眼的。”  
林彦俊不动声色的走到中间。  
“不如，您把衣服脱下来，我们给您清理干净。”  
林彦俊半弯着腰，看起来一副恭敬的样子，脸上却面无表情，语气也冷峻，说话毫不客气。

“你又是什么人？轮得到你来跟我说话？”  
对方有点气急败坏。  
“我也不过是一个普通的员工，您犯不着跟我生气气坏了身子，但是在这大厅闹下去您面子上也难看不是，不如您也泼我一身红酒，算是给您赔罪了。”  
林彦俊一边说一边拿起旁边盘子上的一瓶红酒递到对方面前。

事情到了这种地步，就着台阶儿就得下了，对方恼羞成怒的抄起红酒对着林彦俊当头泼下。  
白色的衬衫一下子湿透了，变成暗红色贴在身上，头发也湿哒哒的落在额前。  
林彦俊一句话也没说，保持着弯腰的姿势一直到对方离开。

“林彦俊，今天，谢谢你啊。”  
林彦俊又重新回到更衣室换一身新的衣服的时候，陆定昊进来了。  
“没事。”  
林彦俊冷冷的回答，就好像刚才挺身而出的人并不是自己。  
“这样的事情还会有很多，你要学会自己处理。”  
林彦俊走出门的时候回过头来说。

林彦俊是赌场里的一个荷官。  
不要以为男荷官就比女荷官少一些麻烦，相反，很多恶趣味的人或者习惯拳头说话的粗人，会专找男荷官的事。  
林彦俊早就见惯不惯了。  
林彦俊一直都独善其身，这次也不是为了拉拢人心什么的。  
只是陆定昊有点像以前的自己。  
仅此而已。

但林彦俊没有想到，自己这一“举手之劳”，在有心人眼里看来却是另一番模样了。

陈立农就是这时候注意到林彦俊的。  
这个男孩子，他的能屈能伸和灵活狡黠都让他很满意。他孤傲又世俗的性子正中陈立农下怀。  
更妄论他那张美艳又冷峻的脸。

一定要把他带回去。  
陈立农脑子里只有一个想法。

 

当林彦俊知道自己不用再继续当一个荷官，而是要被别人带回家的时候，他并没有很意外。  
这一天迟早是要来的。  
他不过是听天由命。

当林彦俊收拾着自己为数不多的行李，来到这间小公寓的时候，他并没有见到任何人。  
林彦俊就这样一个人在这间公寓里面住了一个月。  
除了受到基本的生活费之外，他并没有接触到那个找他来的人。  
他倒是也不好奇，每天该吃吃该喝喝。  
既然别人不来找他，那么他也不必着急。

所幸很快，他就见到了他应该见到的人——陈立农。  
但又和他想象中有点不一样。

陈立农没有和他上床，甚至根本就没有碰过他。  
这倒是让林彦俊有点摸不着头脑。  
他只是偶尔来这里和林彦俊吃上一餐饭，与他聊天也不过是一些无关紧要的话题，有的时候会带他出去买东西，出手很阔绰。

“你把我带回来，想必不是为了和我吃饭怎么简单吧？”  
这一天林彦俊终于忍不住问。  
陈立农抬起头来，看着他没说话。  
“到时候你就知道了。”  
陈立农这样搪塞。

“走吧，把你的东西收拾一下。”  
今天陈立农来可不是为了吃饭，他直接让林彦俊收拾东西离开。  
自己还是什么都没干就要被赶出去了？林彦俊有点不明白。  
但他还是乖巧的收拾了自己为数不多的行李。  
没错，陈立农给他买的那些东西他都没有带。

“这是去？”  
林彦俊坐在车上，觉得眼前的路有点熟悉。  
“去赌场。”  
陈立农坐在他旁边。  
这就是回去林彦俊之前工作的赌场的路。

“我想让你帮我做一件事。”  
陈立农终于说出了这句林彦俊等了已经快两个月的话。  
“我想让你帮我接触一个人。”

“我为什么要帮你？”  
听了陈立农的要求之后，林彦俊忍不住问。  
“因为我能给你你想要的。”  
陈立农似笑非笑的说。  
林彦俊看着陈立农的眼睛。  
深不见底。

 

“那你为什么带我回赌场？”  
“就是在这里，这里是你最熟悉的地方，也是你最魅惑的地方。”  
“’我保证他会看上你。”

就是在这里，林彦俊第一次见到了范丞丞。

 

2.  
果然不出陈立农所料，范丞丞把林彦俊带回了家。

但是也有一些事情和想象中不太一样。  
比如范丞丞把林彦俊带回了酒店就不见了。  
一消失就是两个月。

这个时候林彦俊好像突然明白了陈立农之前把他一个人丢在公寓里的原因。  
一个好的情人要适应孤独。  
陈立农一定是知道范丞丞的性子，所以试探了自己。  
如果当时的自己表现出了不耐烦或者好奇，那么自己就会是不合格的。

明白了意图之后，林彦俊放平了心，在这个一应俱全的套房当中过起了自己的小日子。

很久之后，他才又见到了范丞丞。

“喂，你认识范丞丞吧？”  
这天晚上很晚了林彦俊突然接到了一个电话。  
“对，怎么了吗？”  
“你来接他一下吧，这里是……”

电话那头的人说完地址就匆匆挂断了电话。  
林彦俊虽然有点不明所以，但他还是收拾着出了门。  
去接范丞丞。

当他赶到的时候，才发现是一间酒吧。  
范丞丞喝得烂醉趴在桌子上。

“你好，我就是刚才接了电话的人，我可以把他带走了吧。”  
“哦好，走吧走吧。”  
林彦俊刚架起范丞丞，突然停下来。  
“我能问一下，你们是怎么联系到我的吗？”  
“他手机里有你的电话号码啊，是最近的一个联系人。”

最近联系人？

林彦俊想起来他被带回来的那天，范丞丞为了把自己的手机话留给他打了他的电话。  
难道在那之后他就没有打过电话吗？  
林彦俊心里有点纳闷。

“好，谢谢你啊。”  
顾不上想那么多，林彦俊向酒保道了谢就匆匆带着范丞丞离开了。  
把他背回了酒店。  
没错，是林彦俊把范丞丞背回去的。

范丞丞把林彦俊丢在酒店套房之后并没有给过他钱，只是让他不愁吃喝了而已。  
这个酒吧距离林彦俊住的地方很远，林彦俊打车来花光了自己带出来的所有钱。  
林彦俊连打车带他回去的钱都没有。  
夜很深了，林彦俊背着一个比自己还高的男生走在路上。  
夏日的晚风很凉爽，可即便如此林彦俊还是出了一身汗。

等到他把范丞丞甩到床上的时候，天色已经开始有点蒙蒙亮了。  
林彦俊实在难以忍受一身黏黏糊糊的汗，放下他就直奔浴室。  
等他出来的时候范丞丞已经睡死过去了。

林彦俊蹲在床边看了一会儿。  
这个就是自己要接近的人。  
他低头看了看自己身上穿着的浴袍，又看了看醉得不省人事的范丞丞。  
林彦俊摇了摇头走出了卧室，躺倒在了外面的沙发上。

可能是背范丞丞回来太累了吧，林彦俊就这样在沙发上昏昏很沉的睡了过去。  
等到他醒的时候，居然已经是正午了。

“你醒了。”  
范丞丞突然说话吓了他一跳。  
此刻的范丞丞已经从醉酒中清醒过来，正坐在他旁边的沙发上看电视。  
“哦，我，”  
林彦俊一下不知道说什么。  
“昨晚是你带我回来的是吧。”  
“嗯对。”  
“那个酒吧门口车可不太好打，费事了吧。”  
“没有。”  
林彦俊轻描淡写的说。  
“我背你回来的。”  
范丞丞终于转过头来，露出了难以置信的表情。

“你饿吗？我们叫点吃的吧。”  
林彦俊并不给范丞丞说话的机会，直接问到。  
“好。”  
范丞丞也没有继续追问。

只是那天范丞丞离开之后，林彦俊收到了一笔转账。

彼此都是很聪明的人。  
这是林彦俊对自己和范丞丞的理解。

 

那天之后范丞丞会经常来找林彦俊吃饭，或者出去打桌球。  
范丞丞似乎很有耐心，林彦俊不会的都会教他。  
林彦俊还记得自己第一次被带到一个地下台球厅的时候。

“诶哟，范少，这又是哪家的少爷啊？”  
林彦俊的脸生的有点贵气，不免被范丞丞的其他朋友认成是一位少爷。  
“不是，是新的情人。”

范丞丞总是毫不避讳的说出“情人”二字。  
不留一点情面，像是要刻意羞辱林彦俊一样。

但他其他时候又对他很好。

“会吗？”  
范丞丞很简洁的问到。  
“不会。”  
林彦俊也很简单的回答。  
“来吧，我教你。”  
范丞丞拿起桌球杆站到林彦俊的旁边演示了一番，然后抬头示意林彦俊试一试。  
林彦俊照着范丞丞的样子弯下腰，杆子还没有碰到球，就听到旁边的公子哥传来窸窸窣窣的声音。  
林彦俊还没有觉察到什么就被范丞丞拽了起来。  
林彦俊回过头不解的看着范丞丞满头黑气的样子，但范丞丞什么也没说，夺过他手里的杆子甩在桌子上就拽着他离开了。

林彦俊迷迷糊糊的被拉出台球厅的时候看到了外面的台球小姐。  
又低头了看了看自己上面松开了两颗扣子的衬衫。  
林彦俊忍不住低下头笑了。

“还笑？”  
范丞丞恶狠狠回过头瞪了他一眼。  
“吃醋啦？”  
林彦俊伸手挽住范丞丞，笑着靠到他身边。

大概只有两秒钟。  
林彦俊突然意识到自己的举动有点越界。  
自己是范丞丞名义上的情人没错，可是一直以来都没有情人之间的亲密举动。  
林彦俊下意识的放开了范丞丞的胳膊。

但范丞丞却突然顺势牵住了林彦俊从胳膊上滑下来的手。  
“我看你以后还敢不敢！”  
范丞丞重重的捏了捏他的手，带他上车回了酒店。

后来林彦俊再陪范丞丞去桌球厅，即使天气再热，都把衬衫的扣子扣的严严实实。  
对于这一点，范丞丞一直很满意。

 

3.  
范丞丞开始间或的到林彦俊这里来住。  
但是两个人总是什么也没有发生。

范丞丞喜欢带林彦俊出去逛街。  
他很喜欢把林彦俊打扮的很好看。  
无论是西装衬衫领带还是T恤牛仔裤，只要是林彦俊穿着好看的他都会买下来。

“这个，试一试。”  
范丞丞又从一堆衣服里面找出一件牛仔外套伸到林彦俊的面前。  
范丞丞不会像其他大款一样毫无理性的买下店里的所有东西，他买给林彦俊的每一件衣服都是自己精心挑选的。  
奈何林彦俊早就已经没有力气试下去了。  
“不好看。”  
林彦俊抬起头来看着范丞丞，露出一副很真诚的样子。  
“好看。”  
范丞丞在审美方面从来不会轻易让步。

“丞丞，试不动了。”  
林彦俊也吃定了范丞丞吃软不吃硬，开始摆出一副泫然欲泣的样子。  
“我帮你。”  
范丞丞拉起林彦俊就走进试衣间。

林彦俊还没有反应过来就被像一具提线木偶一样推进了试衣间。  
范丞丞让他坐在试衣间的椅子上，帮他脱下了外套，又抻开要穿上的牛仔外套。  
“伸手。”  
林彦俊乖乖的伸出自己的左手戳进袖子里。  
“另一只。”  
范丞丞的命令很简洁，但是又透着一点温柔。

林彦俊终于被摆弄着换好了外套。  
走出试衣间看着镜子。  
“好看。”  
范丞丞站在旁边说，看他的眼神就像看一个心爱的玩具，散发着给娃娃买新衣服的喜悦。

范丞丞的喜悦还体现在和林彦俊出去吃东西。  
范丞丞大小也是一个少爷，可是和林彦俊一起出去吃东西的时候难得不挑食，一般林彦俊带他吃什么就是什么。

“丞丞，我想吃牛肉面。”  
林彦俊带范丞丞去的是一间很小很小的面馆，门的扶手还有油渍，没有空调只有一扇不能转头的电风扇。  
林彦俊就穿着范丞丞给自己买的昂贵的衣服坐在椅子上。  
范丞丞也不得不坐下。  
“老板，两碗牛肉面。”  
林彦俊向老板喊道。  
“一碗不要香菜。”  
范丞丞补充道。  
因为林彦俊不吃香菜。

“丞丞，要不要喝酒？”  
林彦俊满怀期待的问。  
“我开车来的。”  
林彦俊还没有来得及因为他的拒绝而失落。  
“你要想喝可以喝。”  
得到许可之后，林彦俊迅速露出满意的微笑，并要了两瓶啤酒。

范丞丞没有想到，只是两瓶啤酒而已，林彦俊就醉得晕乎乎的了。  
范丞丞看着他靠在副驾驶的样子有点想笑。  
头靠在车窗的沿上，好看的嘴巴微微张着，呼出的酒气打在窗子上，嘟嘟囔囔的不知道在说什么。

范丞丞把林彦俊从地下车库背上去的时候，想起来他把自己从酒吧接回来的那天。  
“诶，林彦俊，你那天为什么把我背回来？”  
“因为你喝醉了。”  
林彦俊醉呼呼的，只能最简单的回答。  
“那你为什么带我来这里？”  
“我又不知道你住在哪里。”  
“你是因为没钱打车所以背我回来的吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“你明明有我的电话号码，之前我没给你钱你为什么不找我？”  
“我为什么要找你啊？”  
林彦俊一下问得范丞丞没什么话好说。

“诶呀，你问题好多啊！”  
林彦俊在他背上不满的扑腾。  
“最后一个了。”  
范丞丞很严肃的说。  
“我重不重？”  
“重。”  
林彦俊不假思索的回答道。  
范丞丞又把背上的人往上颠了颠。  
可是你不重。范丞丞心里想。

今天范丞丞也带林彦俊出去了，却不是去逛街，而是去了寺庙。

“这里的香火很灵的，你陪我去吧。”  
范丞丞一边把车往山上开一边说。  
林彦俊心不在焉的看着窗外飞速的滑过的红枫林。  
不知道这里的斋饭好不好吃。他开始有点走神。

到了山上，范丞丞就自己去礼佛了，让林彦俊一个人四处逛一逛。

“诶，这个是？”  
林彦俊看见寺庙门口的小摊子上卖着一些稀奇古怪的东西。  
“啊，这个啊，这个是姻缘绳。”  
小贩热络的给他介绍。  
“姻缘绳？”  
“对啊，传说中月老就是把这姻缘身拴在相爱的人手腕上，有情人就能终成眷属了。”  
“哈哈哈，是不是真的有那么神啊？”  
林彦俊半信半疑的问到。  
“当然了！小伙子你可以买一个试一试，送给心爱的人保准能栓住人家！”  
“心爱的人吗？”  
林彦俊下意识的回头看了一眼庙里的范丞丞，又低头看了一眼手中的绳子。  
“那行，给我拿一个吧。”  
“诶，小伙子，这姻缘绳一卖都是一对的呀。”  
“啊这样啊。”

“怎么样，好了吗？”  
范丞丞出来的时候，林彦俊正坐在庙门口的秋千上晃来晃去。  
“嗯，走吧。”  
范丞丞伸出手来要拉林彦俊，却被林彦俊拽住了手。  
“等一下。”  
林彦俊像变魔术一样掏出一根红绳迅速的套在范丞丞的手上。  
“送给你。”  
林彦俊一边说一边对着范丞丞笑。  
是一个很好看的微笑。

那天回去的路上范丞丞一句话都没说。  
林彦俊看着范丞丞搭在方向盘的手上拴着自己送的红绳。  
好难看的绳子。林彦俊忍不住想。  
但是范丞丞倒是没说什么。

“看什么呢？”  
范丞丞在红灯停车的间隙问林彦俊。  
“啊？没什么。”  
林彦俊收回看红绳的目光，望向窗外的霓虹灯。  
范丞丞轻轻笑了一下，用自己的右手拉住林彦俊的左手。  
“诶呀，你这样开车多危险啊！”  
林彦俊想要抽出自己的手，却被范丞丞攥的更牢。

范丞丞就这样一路牵着他回到了酒店。

当范丞丞在黑暗中褪去了他的衣服的时候，林彦俊就知道这一天还是来了。

范丞丞进入得很狂暴。  
当林彦俊的生涩被无情破开，露出一点残忍的血迹的时候，范丞丞才温柔下来。  
放缓了在体内的冲撞，俯下身来轻轻的亲吻和抚摸他。

当痛觉贯穿林彦俊的时候，他的脑子却很清醒。  
他终于明白为什么陈立农一直没有碰过自己了。

一具由范丞丞打开的身体。  
是获取信任的第一步。

 

4.  
范丞丞给林彦俊搬了一个住处。  
搬去和他一起住。

林彦俊也不知道这是不是范丞丞的家，但是至少两个人开始过上了朝夕相处的日子。

林彦俊和范丞丞都不会做饭。  
林彦俊第一次看到范丞丞空空如也的冰箱的时候简直惊呆了。

“这是，你们家冰箱啊？”  
林彦俊震惊的问到。  
“不是。”  
林彦俊从厨房探出头来不解的望着范丞丞。  
“是我们家的冰箱。”  
范丞丞一本正经的说，听得林彦俊白眼都快翻到天上去了。

也不能每餐都吃外卖吧。  
林彦俊开始担心起两个人之后的生活。

于是林彦俊开始学着做菜了。  
但他似乎是对这方面没有天赋，除了黑暗料理并没有什么更恰当的形容词了。

“味道怎么样？”  
今天林彦俊给范丞丞做了一碗西红柿鸡蛋面。  
一碗看起来还挺正常的西红柿鸡蛋面。  
“怎么样你倒是吱一声啊？”  
林彦俊看着范丞丞低着头慢吞吞的吃面的样子心里焦急不堪。

“能吃。”  
范丞丞憋了半天才说出两个字。  
“能吃是什么意思呢？是好吃还是不好吃啊？”  
“好不好吃，你自己心里没点数吗？”  
范丞丞一边继续吃着，一边毫不留情的戏弄着林彦俊。

“不好吃别吃！”  
林彦俊气急败坏的想要收走范丞丞的碗，却被他拉住手。  
“要不要一起吃？”  
林彦俊看着他被自己做的东西“折磨”的样子也不好再说什么，只好又拿了一副碗筷泄气的坐在范丞丞对面。  
就在林彦俊正要向另一个碗里拨出半碗面的时候却被范丞丞扣住了筷子。  
“就在一个里面吃吧。”  
“我不想多洗一个碗。”  
没错，每次都是林彦俊做饭，范丞丞洗碗。

林彦俊看了一眼范丞丞推到桌子中间的碗，开始动了筷子。  
就在林彦俊忍不住感叹这碗面真的太难吃的时候，范丞丞突然向自己靠了过来。  
一根面横亘在两个人之间。  
林彦俊正想咬断，范丞丞却向他摇了摇头。

林彦俊在范丞丞凑上来吻住他的时候笑着闭上了眼睛。  
这点小心思就早点说呗，林彦俊在心里笑范丞丞。

 

范丞丞每天都很忙，除了在家吃饭，就是在家睡觉。  
他很喜欢和林彦俊一起睡。  
什么也不做，只是抱着他睡觉。

林彦俊一开始对范丞丞这样的行为很不解。

“范少爷，您几岁了？还要抱着东西睡觉啊！”  
林彦俊躺在范丞丞怀里，捏了捏他的鼻子。  
“丞丞。”  
范丞丞闭着眼睛纠正了林彦俊的称呼。  
林彦俊不禁失笑，范丞丞总是很执着的一定要自己叫他丞丞。  
“嗯，那么丞丞，这是为什么呢？”  
“我喜欢。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
林彦俊忍不住笑他的孩子气。  
“那我给我们丞丞宝贝买一个娃娃吧，给你抱着睡好不好？”

“我不是喜欢抱东西睡。”  
范丞丞睁开眼看着林彦俊。  
“我是喜欢抱着你睡。”

 

今天的范丞丞又喝得烂醉回来。  
林彦俊从来没有问过范丞丞出去喝酒的那些日子是去干什么，也从来不问他为什么喝得这么醉。  
他只是很安静的把他接回家。  
现在他可以打车带他回来了。

“范丞丞，我有没有说过，你真的很重！”  
林彦俊把范丞丞放在床上的时候忍不住说。  
“你说过。”  
范丞丞挣扎着回答。  
我说过吗？林彦俊有点想不起来。  
“诶呀，你躺好！”  
林彦俊给范丞丞脱了外套和袜子，解开衬衫。  
范丞丞突然伸手把林彦俊拽着倒在了床上。

“陪我睡吧。”  
范丞丞把林彦俊抱在怀里。  
林彦俊伸手把被子扯上来盖住两个人。

“林彦俊，你想要什么？”  
范丞丞突然问。  
“林彦俊，我不是没有怀疑过你。”  
林彦俊觉得自己的心跳漏了一拍。  
“可是我不知道你到底想要什么？”  
“我知道你以前和陈立农待过，可是他没碰过你吧，和你在一起的第一个晚上我就知道了。”  
“你和其他人不一样。”  
“你什么也不要。”  
“你不找我要钱，你也不给我打电话，我不找你你就不找我。”  
“我不知道你到底想要什么。”

林彦俊看着范丞丞。  
“范丞丞，你是不是觉得全世界的人跟你在一起都是图你什么啊？”  
“范丞丞，我什么也不要。”  
林彦俊捧住范丞丞的脸吻住了他。

闭上眼睛的时候，林彦俊脑子里的想法一闪而过。  
我自己也不知道我到底想要什么。

 

第二天林彦俊趁着范丞丞出去时候，偷偷去见了陈立农。  
他不能再等了。

“你不是叫我接近范丞丞嘛，之后呢？”  
林彦俊一上车就迫不及待的问。  
他觉得太奇怪了。  
陈立农之前只是告诉他要接近范丞丞，却一直没有下一步的指示。  
窃听商业机密？盗取保险箱密码？林彦俊设想过很多。  
可是自己到底是要做什么，林彦俊一概不知。

“你现在，在他身边站稳了吗？”  
面对陈立农的质疑，林彦俊停下来思考了一会儿。  
“嗯。”  
他突然想起了范丞丞手上那根难看的红绳，他一直没有摘过。

“我想要你控制住范丞丞。”  
“干什么呢？”

“我想要他，”  
“杀人。”

 

5.  
林彦俊回到家的时候范丞丞还没有回来。

他有点饿了，给自己下了一碗面就坐在餐桌旁。  
这碗面可真难吃。  
吃完了之后，林彦俊就自己一个人洗了碗。  
然后坐在沙发上。

范丞丞回来的时候看到的就是这样的画面。  
林彦俊坐在沙发上。  
没有开灯也没有开电视。  
一个人坐在黑暗里。

“我回来了。”  
范丞丞一边说一边走过去抱住他。  
林彦俊没有说话只是很安静的回抱住他。

“范丞丞。”  
林彦俊轻轻地叫了范丞丞一声，范丞丞抬起头来。  
林彦俊给了他一个吻。  
一个逐渐升温的吻。

“你今天怎么了吗？”  
范丞丞躺在床上把林彦俊拥在怀里。  
“没怎么。”  
林彦俊一边把头往他怀里蹭了蹭一边说。  
“想你了。”  
范丞丞笑着摸了摸他的头发。  
“我不就出去了一天而已嘛，你就这样想我吗？”

“那我接下来要去出差你怎么办？”  
“啊？你要去出差？”  
林彦俊把头从怀里抬出来。  
“嗯。”  
范丞丞停了一会说。  
“那你要不要跟我一起。”

林彦俊就这样毫无准备的被范丞丞带去了悉尼。

这是林彦俊第一次出国。  
范丞丞给他把一切东西都准备好了，就像早就决定好要带他去一样。

“好，我知道了。”  
范丞丞一到达悉尼国际机场就接了一个电话。  
“走吧。”  
范丞丞挂断了电话就揽住林彦俊向前走。  
“诶，我们去哪啊？”  
林彦俊忍不住问。  
“酒店啊。”  
“那，这，”  
林彦俊一路走一路回头看着机场。  
“行李会有人取走的。”  
范丞丞把他的头转过来。  
“没人来接我们吗？”  
“我叫他们不用来了，我们走过去。”

林彦俊就这样和范丞丞走在陌生城市的陌生街头。  
因为怕他冷所以范丞丞一路都揽着他。

“喵。”  
突然一流浪猫从路边窜了出来。

“哦，是一只小猫。”  
林彦俊看着猫的样子有点可怜。  
“嗯，不知道他的主人去哪了？”  
林彦俊蹲下来逗着小猫。  
“你的主人在这呢。”  
范丞丞也蹲下来蹭在他旁边，笑着跟林彦俊开玩笑。  
林彦俊一边笑一边推开范丞丞站起来。

走过去了，林彦俊还是忍不住回头看了一眼那只猫。

到了酒店之后，两个人都很疲惫，匆匆收拾了就睡了过去。  
“明天带你出去玩。”  
范丞丞睡前这样对林彦俊许诺。

但是第二天他却食言了。  
范丞丞一到这里就忙得不可开交，林彦俊其实挺理解的，因为他本来就是来这里工作的。  
范丞丞是和林彦俊说可以自己一个人出去玩玩，但林彦俊在这里人生地不熟的，出去也没什么意思，索性就窝在酒店里打游戏，几天下来还是像没有来过悉尼一样。

“走吧，想不想出去逛逛。”  
就在他们俩在这里待的最后一个晚上，范丞丞提出要带林彦俊出去玩。  
他本来还以为范丞丞会带自己去悉尼歌剧院啊之类很有名的地方。  
结果范丞丞只是带他去了一个公园。

“来吧，你知道吗，这里是看星星最好的地方！”  
范丞丞牵着林彦俊两个人在草坪上躺下。

“我第一次见到你的时候，觉得你就像这星星。”  
范丞丞突然说。  
这是范丞丞第一次和林彦俊说起他们的一开始。  
林彦俊没有说话，但是他听的很认真。

“你就像这星星一样，很好看。”  
“但是没有温度，很清冷。”  
“而且又遥不可及。”  
“所以那个时候我就在心里想。我想把这颗星星摘回家。”

范丞丞翻过身来抱住他。  
“你要是冷的话，抱一抱就不冷了。”

“而且你是不是以为像我这样的人一定感情很复杂吧。”  
“其实，我悄悄的告诉你。”  
范丞丞压低了声音。  
“我从来都只有你一个人。”  
“你是第一个，也是唯一一个。”

林彦俊有点走神，他想起了自己第一次去酒吧接范丞丞的时候。  
好几天过去自己还是他的最近联系人。  
是因为只有他吗？

林彦俊躺在草地上，身边躺着的范丞丞已经睡着了。  
他睡不着。  
睁着眼睛看着天上的星星，又转过头看了看身边的范丞丞。  
他突然想起几天前看到的那只流浪猫。

如果是你先把我捡回家，会不会有什么不一样呢？  
林彦俊心里想。

 

6.  
林彦俊一回国就接到了陆定昊的电话。  
自己已经很久没有见过他了。

“林彦俊，你能不能帮我一个忙。”  
陆定昊一见到林彦俊就说。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“林彦俊，你能不能把我从赌场里带出去。”  
“什么？”  
“本来赌场的工作我是没问题的，但是最近，”  
“最近怎么了？”  
林彦俊看着他欲言又止的样子有点着急。

“最近，我可能不能再在赌场工作了。”  
陆定昊深吸了一口气说。  
“我要去做别人的情人了。”

林彦俊没再问下去。  
还有谁能比他更明白这是什么意思吗？

“我知道了。”  
“那，你能不能帮我？”  
“你等我消息吧。”

“不要像我一样，要把命运掌握在自己手里，去过你自己的生活。”  
这是林彦俊离开的时候对陆定昊说的最后一句话。

回到家林彦俊才开始发愁。  
自己到哪里弄那么多钱来呢？  
虽然平时范丞丞对他很大方，但是他从来不主动找范丞丞要钱。  
陈立农更是不能去找，那会把陆定昊拉下水。  
还有什么办法呢？

就在林彦俊一筹莫展的时候，电视上的购物频道点醒了他。  
他可以去卖东西。  
他把范丞丞给他买的衣服和饰品卖的差不多了才凑齐了这笔钱。

但是自然，这件事很快就被范丞丞发现了。

“和你有什么关系，你要这样去多管闲事？”  
范丞丞生气地把手上的杯子重重的落在桌子上。  
“怎么叫多管闲事？我是不想他重蹈覆辙！”  
林彦俊倒是回答的很平和。

“什么？重蹈覆辙？重蹈什么覆辙？”  
范丞丞愣了两秒才问到。  
林彦俊深吸了一口气，并没有回答他的话。

“呵。”  
范丞丞不禁嗤笑。  
“你的意思是说，像你这样，和我这种人一起，不好，是吧？”  
“千万不可以，是吧？”

“难道不是吗？做什么不好要做别人的情人？”  
林彦俊口不择言的说。

“好啊，不想做你就走啊！我拦着你了吗？啊？”

林彦俊出去的时候把门甩的很响。  
“砰。”  
范丞丞把桌子上的玻璃杯一下子摔在地上。

 

林彦俊一个人走在路上。

秋日的晚上已经很凉了，林彦俊穿得很单薄，忍不住裹紧了身上的针织外套。  
他想起在悉尼范丞丞搂着他走在路上的一点暖意。  
林彦俊摇摇头，想把范丞丞从自己的脑中赶出去。

今天天上没有星星，身边的路灯发出很微弱的光。  
他一个人漫无目的的走在路上。  
他没有什么地方可去。

突然，有一束很强的光划破了黑暗。

范丞丞的车停到了林彦俊的旁边。  
“上车。”  
范丞丞降下了副驾驶的窗户对林彦俊说。  
他的语气很冷，一听就是憋着火，但林彦俊还是充耳不闻的继续往前走。  
“我叫你上车。”  
范丞丞的车跟在林彦俊旁边滑行。

看到林彦俊并不领情，范丞丞从车上下来直接把林彦俊拽着塞进了车里。  
“你干嘛！”  
林彦俊坐在副驾驶上挣扎着扭来扭去。  
“回家！”  
范丞丞一边冷冷的说，一边扣上林彦俊的安全带。

“停车。”  
“我叫你停车范丞丞！”  
范丞丞把车开得飞快。  
林彦俊坐在车上还是不安分，竟然伸出手去干扰范丞丞行车。

“嘶！”  
刺耳的刹车声在安静的夜晚中很明显。  
范丞丞看着前面一晃而过的一辆跑车心有余悸。  
林彦俊看到范丞丞握着方向盘的手在微微的颤抖。

“呦，原来我们范少爷也会害怕啊，我以为你连杀人都不怕呢！”  
林彦俊在旁边讽刺的笑道。  
范丞丞喘着气，扭过头来看着林彦俊，又低头瞥了一眼他身上的安全带。

林彦俊趁着范丞丞愣神的功夫重新下了车。  
但没走几步就被范丞丞抱住。

“你滚啊，你要是想离开我，你就滚吧。”  
范丞丞嘴上这么说着，但是却紧紧的抱住林彦俊。  
林彦俊能感到他在颤抖。  
但是他怀里还是很暖。

“我要是滚了，”  
“就再也不会回来了。”  
林彦俊伸出手抱住范丞丞。

 

7.  
“喂。”  
接到陈立农电话的时候，林彦俊正在家里做饭，他正为了新学的土豆牛腩忙得头昏脑涨。  
“林彦俊。”  
听到陈立农的声音，林彦俊放下了手里的东西。  
他的手机里没有存陈立农的号码，陈立农也没怎么给他打过电话。  
“怎么了吗？”  
即使家里没有人，林彦俊还是下意识的压低了声音。  
“出来。”

林彦俊到的时候，陈立农已经到了。  
“来了，喝点什么？”  
“不用了，有什么事情你就说吧。”  
林彦俊很冷漠的回答道。  
陈立农不禁失笑。

“嗯，你，准备的怎么样了？”  
“什么？你说让他杀人？”  
“是啊。”  
“我不懂你的意思，你并没有告诉我要让他杀什么人，也没有说什么时候杀人，你以为杀人是一件什么小事吗？”  
林彦俊质疑的问到。

“嗯，的确不是小事。”  
陈立农一边说一边转着手里的玻璃杯。  
“但也不什么多困难的事情嘛。”  
陈立农把头转过来看着林彦俊。

“反正你做好准备就行了。”  
陈立农站起来拍了拍林彦俊的肩膀准备向外走。

“陈立农，这件事，能不能停一停。”  
林彦俊突然说。

“什么意思？”  
陈立农转过头来。  
“我是说，如果你是想要扳倒范丞丞的话，你可以用其他的办法啊，比如偷他的钱，偷他的资料，这些我都可以帮你。”  
“杀人，会不会太过分了。”  
林彦俊有点犹豫的说。

“呵呵。”  
陈立农突然笑了。  
“林彦俊，这件事情已经与你无关了。”  
“什么？”

“你的任务已经快要完成了。”  
“接下来的事情无论你怎么样，都不会改变的。”

 

林彦俊一头雾水的回了家。  
范丞丞还没有回来。  
他想起今天自己出门前做到一半的土豆牛腩赶紧急匆匆的跑到了厨房。

“你今天做了什么好吃的？”  
范丞丞一回家就闻到了香味。  
“回来啦！”  
林彦俊在厨房里向他喊到。  
“今天做了新菜，快过来。”  
林彦俊把一个很大的砂锅从厨房里端出来。

“啊！烫死我了。”  
林彦俊像甩开炸弹一样把锅放在餐桌上，被烫得直跳脚。  
范丞丞笑着拉过林彦俊有点红了的手。  
“你怎么这么笨啊？”  
范丞丞一边说他，一边把他的手放在唇边轻轻地吹着。

“来来来，你先尝尝。”  
林彦俊懒得反驳他，把手从他手里抽出来，着急忙慌的让范丞丞坐下尝尝今天的菜。  
“烫啊！你吹吹再吃。”  
林彦俊眼看着范丞丞就要把菜塞进嘴里赶紧提醒他。  
范丞丞倒是很滑头，直接把筷子伸到林彦俊面前，对着他傻笑。  
林彦俊一边无奈的对他翻了一个白眼，一边还是给他吹了吹筷子上夹着的肉。

“怎么样？”  
林彦俊满怀期待的问。  
范丞丞像是故意要吊着他，只是嚼着嘴里的肉不说话。  
“你说话啊！”  
看着林彦俊有点着急了，他才笑着说。  
“好吃。”

林彦俊露出了满意的微笑。  
“好吃吧，我这可钻研了一天了呢！”  
“彦俊，你的手艺越来越好了。”  
范丞丞很欣慰的说到。  
“那可不，怎么样，找了我这么一个厨师，不亏吧。”  
林彦俊得意的向范丞丞凑过来。

“可是你又不是厨师。”  
范丞丞微微伸头吻了林彦俊一下。  
“你说呢？”  
范丞丞带着不怀好意的微笑看着林彦俊。  
“诶呀，吃你的吧！好吃还堵不上你的嘴啊！”  
林彦俊红着脸拉开和范丞丞的距离。

屋子里的人打打闹闹的还挺热闹的。

日子风平浪静的过去。  
就好像遗忘了阴谋。

但是阴谋是不会遗忘他们的。

 

8.  
林彦俊被绑架了。

当林彦俊自己意识到这一点的时候，他已经被蒙住眼睛坐在一辆汽车里，去到了不知道哪里的地方。  
他明明只是出来买个菜而已，钱都没带多少。  
当他被放在冰凉的地面上的时候，他还是在很努力的思考这一切究竟是为什么发生。  
但是却得不出什么答案。

林彦俊也不知道自己在这里待了几天。  
因为眼睛被蒙住，所以他没有办法判断白天黑夜，也几乎不能分辨时间的流逝。  
林彦俊不知道自己几天没有吃饭了。  
但除此之外，那些人并没有对他做什么，只是把他关在这里。

林彦俊已经饿的昏昏沉沉的时候，他突然听到了外面有什么动静。  
由于失去了视觉，所以他的听觉似乎变得更灵敏。  
好像是有一个人在外面打电话。  
他隐约听到范丞丞三个字。

还来不及思考，就有人进来了。

 

范丞丞已经找了林彦俊三天了。

他知道林彦俊绝对不会不辞而别。  
会不会是出了什么事情？  
他四处打探才终于找到林彦俊被关着的这个小屋。

当他找到林彦俊的时候，林彦俊的眼睛被蒙着，躺在这个漆黑屋子里的地上。

浑身都是血。

范丞丞脱下了自己的外套跑过去盖在他身上，抱住他的时候，林彦俊瑟缩着蜷了一下。  
范丞丞意识到他的惊魂未定，摘下了他的眼罩。

林彦俊费力的睁开眼睛。  
头顶的的吊灯照得他有点恍惚。  
屋子里很多人，林彦俊往范丞丞怀里缩了一点。

“都出去。”  
屋子里的人停下来楞了一下。  
“我说都出去。”  
范丞丞语气很阴冷，屋子里的人面面相觑的离开了。  
“没事了，没事了。”  
范丞丞把摸着他的头发把他罩在怀里。

有什么冰凉的东西从他的头顶落下来，砸在他的手背上。  
林彦俊觉得。

 

林彦俊被范丞丞带回了家。

林彦俊刚回家的那天，在浴室待了一个晚上。  
范丞丞一直待在门口，没有进去，也没有离开。  
浴室里除了水流的声音一点动静也没有。

第二天，当林彦俊从浴室里出来的时候，就像什么也没有发生一样。

“如果不和你在一起，迟早也是要和别人在一起的，没关系。”  
林彦俊是这样对范丞丞说的。

“你该不会是嫌弃我，不想要我了吧？”  
“不会。”  
范丞丞着急的抱住林彦俊。  
“我不会不要你的。”  
“那就可以了。”  
林彦俊趴在他的肩头轻轻地说。

林彦俊还是照常每天买菜、做饭，等着范丞丞回来。  
而范丞丞也尽量缩短了自己在外面的时间多留在家里陪他。  
两个人之间好像什么都没有发生一样。  
除了林彦俊变得有点怕黑。

以前的林彦俊胆子多大啊，每次去鬼屋，都是范丞丞吓得缩在他旁边，他还要嘲笑范丞丞呢。  
但是现在，家里却要整宿整宿的开着灯。

可是闭上眼睛又怎么办呢？

林彦俊瞒着范丞丞买了很多安眠药。  
每天他都悄悄的吃一点，然后才和范丞丞相拥睡去。  
日复一日。

日子就这样流水一样的过去。  
很快冬天就来了。

“范总，你的邮件。”  
助理把邮件放在桌子上的时候，范丞丞并没有注意，一直到回到家范丞丞才打开它。  
是一个USB。

范丞丞刚打开就从书房抽屉里翻出耳机来带上。  
画面只有一篇漆黑。  
耳机的聚音效果让画面里的每一个声音都能够很清晰的传进范丞丞的耳朵。  
他的手只是越攥越紧。

等到林彦俊听到关门的声音从房间里出来的时候，范丞丞已经不在了。

一直等到晚饭时间范丞丞还是没有回来。  
林彦俊有点着急了。  
他拨通了范丞丞的电话。  
“叮铃铃。”  
范丞丞的复古手机铃声却在家里响起来。  
林彦俊顺着手机的响声走到书房，屏幕在昏暗的房间里闪着微弱的光。  
怎么出门都不带手机，林彦俊正纳闷的想走出房间，桌子上的USB吸引了他的注意力。

 

此刻的林彦俊正坐在出租车上。  
USB里的声音还在他耳边环绕。  
那些哭喊和挣扎，都是来自于自己。

天突然开始下雪了。  
这是今年的第一场雪。  
路上很堵，邮包里的字条上留下的地址很远，林彦俊被困在路上。  
车窗外是凝固的车流，但是林彦俊的思绪却像打开了任督二脉一样流畅。

原来这就是陈立农的计划。

自己之前也有想过，这次的绑架事件也许是有人想要借他报复范丞丞。  
但他没有想到，原来这报复不是让他难过那么简单。  
怪不得陈立农之前说这件事已经与自己无关。  
只要范丞丞爱上了自己，那么这件事就没有回转的余地了。

林彦俊赶到这个废弃的工厂的时候，雪已经下得很大了。  
“范丞丞！”  
回声层层叠叠，却没有回应。  
“范丞丞！”  
“范，”

林彦俊看到了范丞丞。

他正跪在雪地里，手边是一根铁棍。  
红色的鲜血在素白的雪地上显得很刺眼。

范丞丞杀人了。

 

9.  
林彦俊坐在首都国际机场的待机室里，戴着黑色的口罩。

“目前嫌犯正在逃逸当中。”  
机场的小电视里的新闻声音传过来。  
林彦俊皱着眉头从包里掏出耳机带上。

林彦俊要去丹麦了。  
这是陈立农许诺的。  
事成之后就把他送出国。  
丹麦，是童话诞生的地方。王子和公主真的会在一起吗？

林彦俊站起来准备登机。  
却愣在了原地。

他看到了范丞丞。

他穿着一件黑色的T恤，带着白色的口罩站在机场的落地窗前。  
阳光照进来落在他身上，拉长了身后的影子。

范丞丞向他走过来。

“林彦俊。”  
范丞丞叫他名字的时候总是很温柔。  
“范丞丞。”  
林彦俊觉得自己现在如果哭得话一定像一个大傻子一样。  
但他还是哭了。

“别哭。”  
范丞丞伸出手抹去他的眼泪，然后把他抱在怀里。

“林彦俊，不怪你。”  
“这一切都不是你的错。”  
“你也是受害者而已。”  
“只是怪我没有保护好你。”  
“怪我，太想把你留在我身边。”

“范丞丞，其实我一点都不喜欢你抱着我。”  
林彦俊突然说。  
“因为你抱着我的时候，我们都看不见彼此。”

林彦俊离开范丞丞的怀抱。  
给了他一个吻。  
他没有闭上眼睛，他想再看一看范丞丞。

“范丞丞，你跑吧，跑到警察抓不到的地方。”  
林彦俊结束了这个吻，对范丞丞说。  
“有什么地方事警察抓不到的呢？”  
“这个，”  
林彦俊一下被问住了。

“我已经报警了。”  
“什么？”  
听到范丞丞自己说出他已经报警了，林彦俊感觉有点失真。  
“那你来干什么！”  
“因为我想见你。”  
范丞丞勉强的扯起一个微笑。  
“最后一面。”

林彦俊的眼睛已经被泪水蒙住了，他模糊的看到有警察跑过来的样子。

“我爱你，林彦俊。”  
这是范丞丞对他说的最后一句话。

你知道吗，范丞丞，其实这是你第一次说爱我。  
我也爱你，范丞丞。

 

番外.  
“哗。”  
病房的门被推开，走进来一个男生。  
他个子很高，很清瘦，穿着一件白色的衬衫。  
耳朵上的银色耳环在阳光下有点反光，射出好看的光彩。  
他捧着一束白色的玫瑰花。  
轻轻地放在床头的桌子上，在病床边坐下。  
床上的人还是紧闭着眼睛，脸色很苍白，雕塑般的脸庞使他看起来像一具人偶。

“我来看你了。”  
他说。

“林彦俊，今天范丞丞的案子宣判了。”  
“不是死刑，是无期。”  
“也许你们还能见上面呢。”

陆定昊一边削着手上的苹果，一边看着床上躺着的林彦俊。  
他是服药自杀的。  
因为一直的神经衰弱，他在家里屯了很多安眠药。  
等到陆定昊赶到的时候他已经不醒人事了。

所幸他没有死，只是成了植物人。  
也许有一天能醒来的呢，陆定昊总是这样对自己说。

他把手上的苹果递过去，却没有人接。  
陆定昊叹了一口气，把苹果放到了一边。  
医生来换营养液的时候，陆定昊又忍不住看着林彦俊手上的红绳。  
已经有点褪色了。

这是范丞丞最后的时候塞给林彦俊的。

“小伙子你可以买一个试一试，送给心爱的人保准能栓住人家！”  
“心爱的人吗？”  
林彦俊下意识的回头看了一眼庙里的范丞丞，又低头看了一眼手中的绳子。  
“那行，给我拿一个吧。”  
“诶，小伙子，这姻缘绳一卖都是一对的呀。”  
“啊这样啊。”

“不用了，我只要一个。”  
当时的林彦俊只想着拴住范丞丞。  
他从来没有想过会困住自己。

“林彦俊，我今天听说，只有能够让自己感到开心的地方才是真正的世界。”  
“你要是能醒来开心的过一辈子就好了。”

外面冬日的阳光虽然没有温度但是很明媚。  
床上的人却毫无生气的躺着。

植物人是不是都去了那个能让他们开心的世界了？  
陆定昊轻轻地走出了病房。

 

终

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于《情人》  
> 五个不同的故事，五组各色的人设，【烟尘】《爱情故事》已经全部结束了。  
> 首先我要谢谢一直阅读它们，无论喜欢还是不喜欢它们的你们。  
> 其次，关于系列中的最后一篇《情人》又有一些不得不说的话。
> 
>  
> 
> •关于范丞丞  
> 首先范丞丞是一个有钱人毋庸置疑，但同时他也是一个有情人。  
> 关于他的杀人，在故事的第6节中，林彦俊曾在范丞丞开车差点出事故的时候说到，“原来我们范少爷也会害怕啊，我以为你连杀人都不怕呢！”  
> 这里足以看出范丞丞还是具有一个正常人的良知和畏惧的，但是最后他还是中了圈套而杀人。  
> 这是爱情的盲目和冲动。  
> 关于他的结局，他对林彦俊的谅解不仅是出于爱，还有愧疚。如果他能给林彦俊更好的保护，不让他被绑架，那么也许会有所不同。
> 
>  
> 
> •关于林彦俊  
> 我只能说他是一个天选之子，也是一个倒霉孩子。  
> 他在故事中面对的世俗的卑微，自尊的践踏，身心的伤害，都让他变得没办法用加害者或者受害者去一概而论。  
> 他是命运的承担者。  
> 就像他说的，如果自己是先被范丞丞带走，会不会有什么不一样呢？
> 
>  
> 
> •关于范丞丞&林彦俊  
> 我对他们爱情的定义是——复杂故事中的简单爱情。  
> 回头去看，他们的爱情没有富家子弟的纸醉金迷，也没有世俗情侣的喋喋不休。  
> 只是寒凉秋夜时的拥抱和万家灯火时的烟火。  
> 范丞丞的只有一个情人，林彦俊的姻缘绳无不透露着它们两个爱情故事中的纯情。  
> 两个人分别展现的是一见钟情和日久生情，所幸条条大路通罗马，这一切都不过是指向互相相爱。  
> 故事的最后，范丞丞说“怪我，太想把你留在我身边。”  
> 在第6节的结尾，如果一个人真得能够甘心放手，另一个人能够狠心离开，那么至少不会是生命上的两败俱伤。  
> 只是对爱情和温暖的贪心和渴望牵绊住了他们。  
> 走向一场命中注定的悲剧。
> 
>  
> 
> •关于陈立农  
> 陈立农在故事中承担的是利益副线。  
> 在这个只有过程和结局的故事当中，我们并没有看到起因。  
> 我们对陈立农不择手段报复范丞丞和毫不留情伤害林彦俊的原因不得而知.  
> 但我想说的是，这个世界上所有的嫉妒和仇恨都是事出有因。  
> 对于这个人物，我们切不可妄下论断。
> 
>  
> 
> •关于陆定昊  
> 陆定昊在故事中承担的是道德副线。  
> 关于这一点我并没有展开叙述，因为害怕冲淡大家对于主线的注意力和冗长篇幅  
> 但故事中有价值的句子还是出现他的身上。  
> 无论是林彦俊对他“要把命运掌握在你自己的手里，去过你自己的生活。”  
> 还是他对林彦俊“只有能够让自己感到开心的地方才是真正的世界。”
> 
>  
> 
> 最后，该故事为严重私设！严禁上升！  
> 希望两位宝贝和亲爱的读者们都能在让自己开心的世界生活。  
> 再次谢谢大家。


End file.
